


La casa del lago

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: En una casa cercana a un lago un misterioso buzón permite que dos personas, pertenecientes a tiempos distintos, se encuentren.STONYFic basado en la película "The Lake House" del 2006.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Letter 1

—¡Dodggie, vámonos!

Tony escuchó el ladrido de su perro y, luego, su trote desparpajado por el puente corredor, hasta él.

—¿Acaso quieres quedarte? —le preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta trasera del auto. El can dio un brinco al asiento y Tony cerró la puerta. Tras ello, giró en redondo y suspiró—Sí, yo también—murmuró.

Delante de él estaba una magnifica casa en el lago, sostenida por altos pilares y de paredes de vidrio. Era hermosa. Tony había pasado ahí unos días de relajación increíbles.

—Bueno—dijo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre doblado a la mitad.

Caminó hacia el buzón y lo abrió. Alisó un poco el sobre con los dedos y lo dejó en el interior del buzón. Cerró la compuerta, subió la bandera y le dio un par de palmadas en la parte superior. Después de ello, subió a su auto, arrancó y se marchó.

***

Steve detuvo su motocicleta frente a la casa. Bajó un pie, se quitó el casco y, desde ahí, observó la casa que parecía flotar sobre el lago. El sol caía detrás y la dotaba de un brillo especial. Sonrió y bajó finalmente.

Caminó hacia la casa y, al hacerlo, notó que la bandera del buzón estaba arriba, así que fue hasta ahí, la bajó y encontró una carta en el interior. Tomó el sobre, lo giró entre sus dedos y frunció el ceño un poco extrañado.

El sonido de un claxon le hizo dar un respingo y giró hacia sus espaldas.

—¡Hey, Steve!— Bucky, su mejor amigo, se asomó por la ventanilla de la camioneta—. ¿Es aquí?

Steve asintió y caminó hacia él. La portezuela del copiloto se abrió y bajó su mejor amiga, Natasha.

—¡Wow!—exclamó ella al mirar la casa.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que se dirigía a la parte trasera de la camioneta en la que estaban todas sus cosas.

—No lo sé, punk—comentó Bucky, al bajar y cerrar la portezuela con un limpió empujón—. No sé. Tienes cero intimidad.

—El baño—contestó Natasha, señalando hacia la casa—, creo que es la única zona con paredes de verdad.

—¿Por qué quieres mudarte a esta cosa? —Dijo, Bucky y sujetó una de las cajas que Steve le tendió.

—Es hermosa—contestó, Steve—. Además, la luz que tendré durante el día será envidiable. La mejor luz de todas.

Bucky chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la casa con todo y su caja.

—Pintor tenías que ser.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, a solas, que Steve abrió la carta que había encontrado en el buzón. Se sentó en la isla de la cocina con una taza de café y rasgó el sobre.

"Querido nuevo inquilino:

Soy el anterior inquilino. Le doy la bienvenida y espero que su estancia en la casa sea tan buena como la mía. Le comento que las huellas de perro de la entrada ya estaban ahí cuando llegue, también la caja en el ático. No quise mover la una ni borrar las otras, creo que le dan cierta personalidad a la casa.

Otra cosa que quisiera comentarle es que, como es obvio, me mudé; pero ya sabe cómo son en la oficina postal, así que, tal vez, se tarden en hacer el cambio de mi dirección. Por ello, si le llega alguna carta mía, por favor, envíemela a la dirección adjunta.

De antemano, gracias."

Steve le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y frunció el ceño. Se levantó intrigado y caminó hacia el vestíbulo de la casa. Abrió la puerta y miró el piso. No había huellas de perro; caminó un poco más hacia el puente y tampoco encontró nada.

—Qué extraño—dijo para sí y regresó al interior de la casa, subió al ático, otra zona aparte del baño que estaba cubierta, y miró alrededor. Tampoco había caja alguna.

Esa tarde, Steve, después de limpiar un poco y desempacar lo más necesario, se sentó de nuevo en la isla de la cocina y respondió a la carta. Por supuesto, colocó la nueva dirección del "antiguo inquilino". La dejó en el buzón y levantó la bandera.

Suspiró y sacudió las manos. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

***

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Tony.

Pepper dejó sobre el escritorio de Tony un fajo gigante de hojas.

—Gracias, supongo—contestó él con sarcasmo—. Pepper, ¿si sabes que tuve una crisis de estrés hace poco? ¿Verdad?

Pepper suspiró y corrió la silla delante del escritorio.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero tenemos muchos pendientes y requiero tu firma. Sólo firma.

Tony suspiró y a regañadientes tomó la pluma dispuesto a comenzar con esa tarea. Más tarde, se dirigió a su taller, donde volvió al proyecto que tenía entre manos. Abrió los archivos y revisó los planos, pero en el momento en el que se iba a poner a trabajar, se bloqueó. Fue como sí no pudiera hacer nada, como si olvidara como usar un desarmador o una llave. ¡Qué frustración! De nada habían servido esas vacaciones que había tomado.

—AAHHH—gritó y aventó la llave que tenía en las manos.

La herramienta se estrelló en el marco de la puerta justo al tiempo que su amigo y colega, Bruce Banner entraba.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

El mencionado levantó la vista y suspiró. Bruce comprendió y caminó hacia él con cautela.

—Lo siento, Brucie, casi te golpeó con esa cosa.

—Ah, está bien; no pasó—Bruce le sonrió y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro—. ¿Va mal?

Tony asintió y señaló el armatoste en el que estaba trabajando.

—Creo que debería dejarlo ya—dijo éste y se dejó caer en el primer banco que encontró—. Después de lo que pasó, creo que debería dejarlo por las buenas.

—Fue un accidente, Tony. Tú no sabías que...

—Pero pude saberlo, y esa falla fue mi culpa. Bruce, alguien murió por mi imprudencia.

—Tranquilo, Tony, nadie te culpa por lo que sucedió.

—Yo lo hago.

Bruce torció la boca en un gesto entre preocupado y pensativo.

—Tony, tomate tu tiempo para volver. Que hayan terminado tus vacaciones, no significa que estés listo para retomar el ritmo que llevabas antes.

—Lo sé.

—Porque no te tomas un respiro y vas más lento. ¡Ya sé! Toma un paseo, llévate a Dodggie.

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí, ve al lugar que más te haga feliz.

Fue así que, Tony, se vio de vuelta en la casa del lago. Abrió la puerta trasera de su auto para dejar correr un poco a su perro por los alrededores; al can le encantaba husmear por ahí, dejar sus marcas, corretear a los pájaros y escarbar en la tierra húmeda.

Tony miró con nostalgia la propiedad, el tiempo que la había rentado, había estado lleno de paz. En su contemplación se dio cuenta que la bandera del buzón estaba arriba. Se acercó a revisar el buzón, pensando que, quizás, su carta aún estaba ahí y el nuevo inquilino no había llegado o no la había visto.

Encontró un sobre, pero no era el sobre que él había dejado y que, además, tenía su dirección escrita; así que pensó que, ya que era suya, no importaba si se la llevaba.

—Vamos, Doggie, va a anochecer y no quiero que nos encuentren por aquí, merodeando.

Su can ladró y corrió hacia él, Tony le abrió la puerta del auto y, luego, subió él.

En casa se preparó una taza de café y se sentó frente a la enorme pantalla de su sala, con una caja completa de donas en el regazo. Pero antes de efectuar su plan nocturno, abrió la carta.

"Querido inquilino anterior:

Me parece que hay un error. La casa ha estado deshabitada por varios años. Quizás, se confundió de casa; hay otra cerca del lago a unos kilómetros. Debió ser eso, porque no hay huellas de perro en la entrada ni caja en el ático. Si lo desea, puedo escribir a la casa que le mencioné antes, para que, en caso de que llegue una carta para usted, se la envíen.

Que esté bien."

Tony frunció el ceño y dejó las donas a su lado en el sofá. Aquello no podía ser, y no podía quedarse con las ganas de contestar aquella extraña carta. Buscó papel y pluma ante la mirada curiosa de su perro y, después, comenzó a escribir.


	2. Letter 2

La casa del lago estaba amueblada. Sólo le faltaba un poco de limpieza y algunos arreglos, para que Steve, finalmente, pudiera sentirse completamente cómodo en ella. Así que se dedicó a revisar las tuberías, el cableado eléctrico y los electrodomésticos; y reparó lo que tenía que. Lavó todas las colchas y sábanas disponibles en ella. Quitó el polvo de los muebles y algunos los remplazó por otros. La casa tenía un aire moderno y minimalista, que quería mantener, así que hizo elecciones cuidadosas. Luego, acondicionó una habitación para convertirla en su estudio. Colocó su caballete, acomodó sus pinturas, sus lienzos y algunas obras terminadas.

El exterior también necesitaba un poco de arreglo: los pilares una capa de pintura para evitar que el agua los pudriera, y un poco de lo mismo en el puente. Fue entonces que pasó algo extraño. Mientras pintaba los barrotes que bordeaban la pasarela un perro pasó corriendo y entró a la casa. En su carrera metió las patas en la bandeja donde Steve había puesto un poco de pintura. Las huellas del can marcaron un camino hasta la entrada.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —le gritó al perro, quien le ladró juguetonamente y corrió de nuevo hacia él con algarabía.

Steve tuvo que dejar la brocha y la pintura, para poder acariciarlo y calmar su efusividad.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes dueño?

El perro le lamió la mejilla y corrió de nuevo un poco, hacia tierra firme, como invitándolo a ir con él.

Steve sonrió y lo siguió. Pensó que buscaría a su familia, pero si no la tenía, lo adoptaría. Fue cuando había corrido un poco con el can, que descubrió que la bandera del buzón estaba arriba. No era raro, su carta debía seguir ahí. Pero, por alguna razón, decidió abrirla. En el interior no había sobre, sólo un papel doblado a la mitad.

Steve lo tomó, con algo de recelo, y lo desdobló.

"Querido inquilino nuevo:

No hay error alguno. Alquilé la casa del lago, la que tiene las paredes de vidrio, no hay manera de que me equivoque. Y tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la dejé. Puede preguntar al arrendatario, estuve ahí un año desde el 2018 y me acabo de mudar."

Steve hizo una pausa.

—¿2018? —dijo y miró al perro que, sentado a su lado, lo observaba con curiosidad—¡¿2018?! ¡Creo que me están tomando el pelo! —exclamó y caminó de regreso a la casa, seguido por el perro.

***

—Creo que hoy me iré temprano—informó, Tony a Pepper y se incorporó de su silla.

—¿Irás al taller?

Tony negó, el último lugar al que quería ir era el taller.

—Iré a dar un paseo con Dodger.

Pepper sonrió y se encogió de hombros, no tenía objeción alguna con ese plan.

—Por cierto, Tony, ¿dónde encontraste a ese perro?

—Vino a mí, mientras estaba en la casa del lago. Ya sabes, soy más un hombre de gatos, pero este can es especial. Me encanta, casi siento que me habla.

Pepper rió y sacudió la cabeza. Tony, por otro lado, se palmeó el costado del muslo y Dodger, que había estado debajo de su escritorio dormitando como buen guardián, se incorporó y fue detrás de él.

—Nos vemos, Pepper.

Tony volvió a la casa del lago, pensó que quizás se encontraría con el nuevo inquilino, pero todo estaba igual que la última vez: vacío. Sin embargo, había una excepción. La bandera del buzón estaba abajo. Bueno, se dijo, el inquilino ya debió haber recibido su carta. Esperaba que aquel no quisiera tómarle el pelo y le mandara sus cartas en caso de que llegaran ahí.

Se quedó un momento mirando hacia la casa, vio la caída del sol, su luz anaranjada bañándola y, de pronto, Dodger comenzó a ladrar. Tony miró a su alrededor, pero seguían solos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

El perro seguía ladrando, Tony se dio cuenta que le ladraba al buzón. El cual, mágicamente, tenía la bandera arriba.

—¿Qué demo...?

Tony tragó saliva. ¿Acaso había visto mal antes? No, no había sido así. Avanzó hacia el buzón, Dodger seguía ladrando. Bajó la bandera y sacó la nota que había en ella.

"Querido inquilino anterior:

Por favor, no quiera tomarme el pelo. Estamos en el otoño del año 2017. Me gusta la ciencia ficción, pero no soy un incauto. Aunque, por otro lado, las huellas en la entrada, aparecieron hoy. Mi perro las hizo."

Tony frunció el ceño.

¿2017?

Pero, ¿qué clase de broma era esa?

Sacó una pluma del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y escribió en el reverso de la nota, la cual devolvió al buzón y subió la banderilla.

—Listo, pesado. ¿Acaso crees que me vas a tomar tú el pelo? —Dijo y dio media vuelta.

***

Steve acababa de dejar la nota y se dirigía a su casa cuando su, recién adquirido, perro ladró llamando su atención. Al voltear, notó que a lo que le ladraba era al buzón. ¡Oh, sorpresa! La bandera había bajado.

Frunció el ceño. Dudó un tanto, pero después, con cautela, se acercó al buzón. Su perro movió la cola como si estuviera satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Entonces, otra cosa pasó, ¡la bandera subió sola!

¿Pero qué caramba? Él no creía en fantasmas y esas cosas, bueno, un poco, tal vez. Pero eso era de locos. Tal vez, se dijo, se trataba de una corriente de aire que había levantado la bandera, pero eso era casi imposible.

Un tanto dubitativo, estiró el brazo hacia el buzón, bajó la bandera y sacó la nota. Había otra caligrafía en el reverso, la identificó de inmediato.

"¿Cree que soy tonto? ¡Estamos en el 2019! ¡Otoño del 2019!"

Steve frunció el ceño. No claro que no.

—Espera, no te vayas—dijo al aire y corrió al interior de la casa por una libreta y una pluma.

***

Tony ya se iba cuando Dodger volvió a ladrar.

—Vamos, Dodggie, no pode...

Tony enmudeció y tragó saliva, porque en el momento en el que volteó, también, vio como la bandera del buzón bajaba. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Aquí asustan—murmuró, pero después recordó que él no creía en esas cosas y rectificó—. No, no puede ser.

Con ánimo científico, se quedó frente al buzón, mirándolo fijamente.

Entonces, volvió a subir la bandera sola.

—Oh, mierda—murmuró, miró en todas direcciones y, finalmente, bajó la bandera y abrió el buzón.

Había una nota nueva.

"No puede ser, es 2017, lo acabo de ver en el periódico."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Era una locura.

Volvió a sacar su pluma y, en el reverso de la hoja, escribió de nuevo. Metió la hoja de papel en el buzón y subió la bandera.

1, 2, 3 segundos y la bandera cayó.

—¡Oh, santa mierda! —exclamó.

***

Steve aguardó con su libreta en mano después de haber dejado la nota. Vio como caía la bandera y tras unos minutos, volvía a subir.

Respiró profundo y le dirigió una mirada a su nuevo amigo. El perro le miró quieto, moviendo aún la cola.

Sacó la nota y leyó.

"Le juro que no es una broma. Estoy en el 2019."

Steve tragó saliva, dobló la nota y, como la anterior, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; después, escribió su respuesta.

Metió la nota en el buzón y subió la bandera. De inmediato la vio bajar de nuevo.

***

Tony abrió el buzón, eso le estaba provocando escalofríos. En la pequeña hoja de papel sólo había una palabra.

"Pruébelo."

Tony suspiró, probarlo, probarlo. Por supuesto, era más fácil demostrar que se venía del futuro. Tenía que pensar en algo. En ese momento, recibió una llamada, vio que era Pepper y ya que era ella sabía que debía ser urgente. Garabateó una respuesta y la dejo en el buzón. Después, llamó a Dodger y ambos se marcharon en el auto.

***

"Lo haré mañana."

Steve leyó la respuesta que había obtenido. Supuso que era todo por ese día, dejó el buzón en paz y caminó con el perro al interior de la casa. Ahí le dio algo de sobras de comida, al día siguiente le compraría alimento adecuado. En ese momento, sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Se pellizcó un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando y tras comprobar que no, suspiró.

Era un hecho que la bandera se había movido sola, y no sólo eso, había recibido respuestas inmediatas. Casi no necesitaba pruebas, pero vamos... no era posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Estos son misterios sin revolver de... misterios sin resolver (?) jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Letter 3

Tony estuvo pensado en algo que pudiera demostrarle a ese, aparentemente, hombre del pasado que él era uno del futuro. También él necesitaba una, aunque ver la bandera del buzón subir y bajar por sí misma, así como las notas que aparecían en él, le parecían bastante concluyentes; siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que fueran producto de una elaborada broma y truco de magia.

Entonces, tuvo una idea.

Regresó a la casa del lago. Como siempre, no había ni un alma en ese lugar. La casa parecía vacía. Pero aquello no le preocupaba, iba a una cosa y fue directamente hacia el buzón. La bandera estaba abajo, así que no había una nota en ella. Dejó lo que tenía qué y cerró el buzón; por supuesto, no se olvidó de levantar la bandera.

Después, sonrió.

—Vamos a ver—dijo y regresó dando pequeños brincos a su auto.

***

Steve jugaba con su perro, al cual había nombrado Dodger, a las afueras de la casa del lago, casi frente al buzón. Le lanzaba la pelota y Dodger iba tras ella con algarabía. En determinado momento, en el que Steve acababa de lanzarle una bola, Dodger decidió que no iría por ella y en su lugar se acercó meneando la cola al buzón.

Steve frunció el ceño y le llamó.

—¡Hey!—llamó su atención—¡Ve por la pelota!

Dodger levantó las orejas, pero no se movió. Steve suspiró y, entonces, vio como la banderilla del buzón se levantaba. Dodger ladró una sola vez y volteó a verlo.

—Ya veo—dijo Steve y corrió hacia el buzón—. Ya contestó.

Dodger dejó escapar un gemido de impaciencia.

—Ya voy, ya voy—le dijo Steve con una media sonrisa.

Bajó la bandera y abrió el buzón. En su interior encontró una bufanda y una carta.

—Esto es nuevo—dijo, guardó la carta y la bufanda en los bolsillos de su chaqueta— Vamos, Dodger, adentro.

El perro levantó las orejas y enseguida corrió en busca de su pelota. Segundos después, siguió a Steve por el puente que unía tierra firme con la casa sobre el lago.

En el interior, tras preparar su comida y prender la televisión para ver las noticias, y mientras Dodger comía de su tazón; leyó la carta.

"Aquí va la prueba.

En el 2017 en un día como hoy hubo una nevada temprana. Duró una sola noche, pero fue copiosa. Las calles amanecieron blancas y las entradas estaban bloqueadas. Fue un día caótico en la ciudad. Así que, le recomiendo que ponga la calefacción y se quede en casa o pescará un resfrío."

Steve frunció el ceño y miró hacia afuera a través de las paredes de su casa. El sol brillaba afuera, lo iluminaba todo con calidez y ni siquiera hacia un poco de frío, tampoco había viento. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que dejaba la carta sobre la isla de la cocina.

—Imposible—murmuró. Pero, al mismo tiempo, pensó: ¿y si sí?

Bueno, lo cierto es que ya lo creía un poco, aunque al principio había creído que se trataba de un juego de sus amigos, Bucky y Natasha. Porque ambos habían bromeado con él, diciéndole que esa casa deshabitada que había comprado debía estar embrujada o algo. De hecho, parecía que querían que regresara a la ciudad con ellos y no se quedara a las afueras en un terreno aislado, cuyo vecino más cercano estaba como a una hora de camino.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió que esperaría. Le daría el beneficio de la duda a su amigo del futuro.

No pareció, hasta el momento en el que fue a acostarse, que la profecía fuera a cumplirse. Sin embargo, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que su techo estaba blanco. Se incorporó de golpe y caminó hacia la pared más cercana. Sobre los árboles, sobre el pasto, sobre la tierra, había nieve.

—No puede ser—se dijo así mismo.

Dio un respingo y se puso un albornoz encima del pijama. Agarró una libreta de la mesa de trabajo y una pluma. Alcanzó la puerta y, tras luchar un poco con la nieve acumulada, abrió la puerta. Dodger lo siguió dando brincos en la nieve, jugando en ella, mientras él se hacía paso entre ella con algo de dificultad.

Escribió la nota y la metió en el buzón. Levantó la bandera y esperó.

***

Tony se había levantado temprano, raro en él, había subido a Dodger en el asiento trasero del carro y fue por un café, y unas donas. Después, con sus compras, se dirigió al lago. Ahí, sentado en el cofre de su auto se bebió el café y se comió las donas; por supuesto, le dio unos trozos a su fiel amigo peludo. Siempre con la vista fija en el buzón.

Sonrió cuando la bandera subió y corrió para abrir el buzón, bolígrafo en mano. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, su hombre del pasado debía estar congelándose en ese momento. Así que tenía que darse prisa. Sacó la nota y leyó con apuro.

"Ok. Es verdad. Pero, ¿cómo?"

Tony garabateó una respuesta rápida y subió la bandera.

***

Steve sentía la nariz helada, pero pensaba esperar un poco antes de rendirse y meterse a la casa. Después de todo, nada le aseguraba que el otro estuviera frente al buzón en ese momento. Sin embargo, pronto, vio que era justo así. La bandera del buzón bajó y tras un breve instante volvió a subir.

Steve se apuró y sacó la nota.

"Tal vez un salto cuántico, un agujero de gusano que conecta tu tiempo y el mío. ¿Qué opinas?"

Steve sujetó la libreta y escribió tan rápido como sus dedos entumidos por el frío le permitieron. Metió la nota al buzó y subió la bandera, casi de inmediato, ésta volvió a bajar.

***

Tony leyó la carta y sonrió.

"Es extraño, pero interesante. Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué?"

Tony se encogió de hombros y, una vez más, escribió su respuesta y devolvió el papel al buzón.

—Rápido—dijo y rió—, o te enfermarás.

***

Steve sacó la nota.

"No tengo idea. Pero por ahora será mejor que entres o te convertirás en paleta de hielo."

A Steve, aquello, le hizo gracia. Rió y escribió su pronta respuesta, esperando que aquel del otro lado no se hubiera ido aún.

***

Tony, ciertamente, estaba por irse, pero alcanzó a ver la bandera del buzón subir.

—Ah, qué necio—dijo sonriendo y sacó la nota.

"Sólo una cosa más y volveré adentro. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Sonriendo, escribió su respuesta.

***

"Tony. Entra YA"

Steve rió. Escribió unas cuantas palabras detrás de aquella nota, la metió al buzón, cerró la puerta y subió la bandera. De inmediato, caminó de regreso a la casa.

—¡Dodger!—llamó a su perro que en ese momento disfrutaba de comerse los copos de nieve que aún caían sobre sus cabezas.

El can giró el rostro hacia él y lo siguió al interior de la casa moviendo la cola.

***

Tony sacudió la cabeza cuando vio la bandera elevarse.

—Vaya, si te da pulmonía, no me culpes.

Sacó la nota del buzón y tras leerla rió.

"Ya me meto."

—Qué tonto—sonrió—. Vamos, Dodggie—dijo dirigiéndose a su auto—. Mañana volvemos, te lo prometo.

Ante eso, el can obedeció y subió al auto. Tony esperaba poder platicar fluidamente con aquel hombre del pasado, al día siguiente.

Como lo prometió, volvió. En esa ocasión se llevó una hielera con cervezas, bolsas de papas fritas, su Kindle, una silla de playa y, por supuesto, pluma y papel. Se sentó junto al buzón y comprobó que estaba a una buena distancia para abrir y cerrar el buzón sin levantarse de su cómodo asiento. Sólo esperaba que, del otro lado del tiempo, aquel otro, también estuviera cerca. Pero, si no, tenía todo para soportar la espera.

***

Steve estaba pintando en el interior de la casa. No había nevado y el sol había derretido casi toda la nieve del día anterior. Aún hacía un poco de frío, pero era soportable. Por suerte, no pescó un refriado; aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez, aún no se manifestaba. En fin, decidió tomar un descanso, dejó los pinceles, se limpió las manos y fue a la cocina por algo de beber. De camino se asomó hacia el buzón.

La bandera estaba arriba. Olvidó el motivo por que se había levantado y tomó su libreta y pluma. De paso, cargó con una silla. Dodger lo siguió y se entretuvo persiguiendo una mariposa, mientras él abría el buzón y se acomodaba para lo que, esperaba, fuera una charla activa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Es un buzón mágico jaja
> 
> Me alegra que muchas personas no hayan visto la película aún jaja así no sabrán lo que pasa y no tendrán spoilers. Para quienes si la han visto, espero que no les decepcione esta adaptación. XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Letter 4

La primera nota que Steve recibió contenía pocas palabras.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Olvidé preguntarlo antes."

La respuesta que Tony recibió fue corta.

"Steven, pero me llaman Steve."

"Como te dije yo soy Tony, pero me llamo Anthony" respondió éste.

"Me lo imaginé." Respondió, Steve "¿A qué te dedicas, Tony?"

"Soy ingeniero y heredé la empresa de mi padre, así que me hago cargo de ella. ¿Tú qué haces?"

"Eso suena increíble. Yo soy pintor"

"¿De brocha gorda?"

Steve rió ante esa respuesta y negó, aunque sabía que el otro no podía verlo.

"No. De pinceles, temperas y óleo"

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Has expuesto alguna vez?"

"No, mis trabajos son por pedido. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo algún día."

"Seguro que sí, ya tienes un sector cautivo."

Steve volvió a reír ante esa respuesta y decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

"Dime, Tony, ¿qué estás haciendo en 2017 un día como hoy?"

"Ahora mismo, no lo sé. Quiero decir, no con exactitud. Pero en ese año estaba Manhattan, trabajando en un proyecto del gobierno"

Tony escribió eso, sintiéndose no muy a gusto consigo mismo. Lo que hizo en 2017 en aquella ciudad, lo que pasó después por culpa de eso en lo que trabajaba... no era nada agradable para ser recordado.

"Suena a algo que no deberías contarme" Respondió Steve y fue el turno de Tony de sonreír.

"De hecho, no. Es secreto de estado, quema esta carta cuando termines de leerla"

Steve rió.

"¿Qué haces ahora, Tony?"

"Trabajo. Bueno, ahora mismo, disfruto de una especie de picnic contigo a la distancia y mi perro"

"¿Tienes un perro? ¡Yo también!"

"El mío es un travieso perro color blanco con miel. A veces, creo que me encontró, porque apareció cuando me mude temporalmente a la casa del lago. Llevaba un collar, pero no pude encontrar a su dueño. Se llama Dodger, pero yo le digo Dodggie."

Steve leyó aquello y volteó a ver a su perro que yacía echado sobre su espalda, con el vientre al aire, disfrutando del sol de la tarde.

"Creo que tenemos al mismo perro. Yo le puse así."

"¿Lo dejaste?"

"Jamás haría algo así. Tal vez, escapó. Tendré cuidado ahora."

"No, espera. Quiero que sea mi perro también."

Steve rió.

"Está bien"

Tony sonrió.

"Eres agradable, Steve. Hablemos más seguido."

"También tú lo eres, Tony. Por supuesto, dime cuándo y a qué hora y aquí estaré."

***

Tony volvió a su casa aquella noche, y las siguientes, muy contento y relajado. Platicar con Steve era más que divertido. Parecía que aquellas palabras escritas tenían voz. A veces, creía que estaba escuchando la voz de Steve cada vez que leía sus notas, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo era en realidad.

Para Pepper el cambio era más que evidente. De pronto, Tony tenía disposición para hacer su trabajo. Asistía a las juntas, revisaba los contratos, firmaba lo que tenía que, pero, sobre todo, tenía ánimo para continuar con sus proyectos. Incluso, una vez, lo escuchó cantar mientras atornillaba quién sabe qué, con la música a todo volumen, como antes.

Creyó que aquel cambio era resultado del descanso y las terapias que éste había tomado un año atrás. Pero cuando Tony le contó el motivo de su cambio de humor, al principio no le creyó.

—Me parece que alguien te está jugando una broma—le dijo.

Tony negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y desapareció por un momento para ir por todas las cartas que Steve le había enviado, algunas, eran simples notas. Pepper leyó un par de ellas y volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

—Tiene bonita letra.

Tony asintió.

—Pero mira la fecha, Pepper. Me dirás que puede modificarse, pero, él no me ha mentido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí—Tony tomó las cartas, las apiló de nuevo y sonrió.

El gesto fue inesperado para Pepper.

—Te gusta, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?

—Te enamoraste de él.

—¿Qué? —Tony sonrió—. No es para tanto. Es decir, es ameno, amable, le puedo contar muchas cosas, pero de eso a enamorarme de él...

Pepper le miró con escepticismo.

—Es sólo...—Tony titubeó—, no sé. Siento que somos muy afines, claro, no tiene sentido, pertenecemos a tiempos diferentes; incluso somos diferentes. Por ejemplo, él es pintor, le gusta el ejercicio, no entiende de vectores... Pepper, ¿alguna vez sentiste algo así por alguien?

Pepper sonrió.

—Sí—contestó—y estuvimos a nada de casarnos.

Tony se sorprendió y le miró intrigado.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó?

—La vida, supongo. Yo estaba por empezar a trabajar, él estaba haciendo su residencia. No era el momento.

—¿Y sí el momento llegara? ¿Te casarías con él?

Pepper no respondió, sólo sonrió y Tony no tuvo otra opción más que sonreír también.

***

—Entonces, ¿es un tipo del futuro?

Bucky levantó una ceja, al tiempo que sujetaba una de las cartas que Steve había recibido.

—Parece un cuento de ciencia ficción—comentó Natasha, desde el sofá con Dodger en su regazo. 

—Pero es real—se defendió, Steve, de lo que parecían dudas sobre su relato—. Él me explicó que podía deberse a un túnel de gusano o algo así.

Natasha y Bucky se miraron y rieron un poco.

—Creo que te gusta—dijo Nat.

Steve lo pensó un segundo, pero lo delató su sonrisa. Lo cierto era que Tony era alguien muy divertido e inteligente. Podía pasarse sentado frente al buzón por horas, con tal de recibir una respuesta de su parte, una tras otra, como si se tratara de un chat.

—¿Por qué no lo buscas? —dijo, Bucky

—Sería más fácil para ti, ¿no crees? —estuvo de acuerdo, Nat.

—Sí, pero por lo que me dijo está en un proyecto gubernamental; y por la manera en la que lo dijo supongo que debe ser de esas cosas que son secreto— Steve suspiró—. Pero quizás...

***

"Querido, Tony:

¿Te gustaría jugar un poco conmigo? Si aceptas, dirígete a la estación de trenes de Long Island. Dejaré algo para ti..."

Tony se dirigió esa misma tarde a Long Island. En el sobre de la carta que Steve le había dejado, también había una llave. Correspondía a un casillero en la estación, aparentemente lo habían reservado por dos años. Un poco temeroso de no encontrar lo que Steve quería que encontrara, abrió la puerta del casillero. Dentro había un sobre amarillo, un mapa y una gorra de los Dodgers en ella.

Tony rió, al tiempo que se ponía la gorra. Observó que en el mapa había varias zonas marcadas y regresó a la carta original de Steve.

"... ¿ya lo tienes todo? Entonces, comencemos. Primera parada: Brooklyn."

Sé que quizás no te dé mucha seguridad entrar en esos territorios, pero tranquilo, te guiaré. Te preguntarás por qué Brooklyn. Bueno, la razón es que ahí crecí y que mejor que empezar por el principio.

Tony arribó a una zona residencial de Brooklyn, había departamentos y muchas tiendas. Para él era un poco pintoresco, pero también le daba curiosidad. La primera marca de Steve era precisamente un edificio de departamentos.

"No es la gran cosa—decía la carta de Steve—, pero guarda buenos recuerdos para mí, junto a mi madre. Ahí también conocí a quien es mi mejor amigo actualmente. Vivía en el departamento contiguo. Bucky, mi amigo, siempre me sacaba de las peleas con otros chicos. Cuando era niño, era muy delgado y casi siempre estaba enfermo, los niños del vecindario se burlaban de mí y yo siempre terminaba liado en alguna pelea."

Tony rió cuando se detuvo en la segunda parada del recorrido: un callejón. La carta decía:

"Ahí me dieron mi primera paliza."

La tercera parada fue en un estadio de béisbol y, entonces, Tony comprendió por qué la gorra.

"Hace muchos años, los Dodgers eran los Brooklyn Dodgers. Años después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se mudaron a Los Ángeles. Como imaginarás, son mi equipo favorito de béisbol, pero me habría gustado poder vivir sus momentos de gloria en Brooklyn. ¡Ganaron la serie mundial contra los Yankees en el 54! Soy un hombre del pasado, pero parece que no tanto como quisiera."

Tony volvió a reír. Se dio cuenta que el estadio en el que estaba era de un nuevo equipo de béisbol: Los ciclones de Brooklyn. De pronto, se sintió interesado por el béisbol. Y más aún, cuando la nota de Steve sobre ese lugar terminaba con: 

"...tal vez, en el futuro, quieras ir conmigo a un partido de béisbol."

La cuarta parada, fue el barrio Dyker Heights, barrio italiano, lleno de restaurantes y pizzerías. Steve adivinó, y bien, que para esa hora, Tony ya tendría hambre. Así que le recomendó una de las pizzerías, otro gran acierto.

Después de comer, Tony se encaminó a la quinta parada: una galería de arte. En su carta Steve le decía que esperaba, algún día, poder exponer en alguna galería como esa. Y que fue ahí, viendo las pinturas en ese lugar (tras la vitrina), que se había enamorado de la pintura. Tony vio las pinturas como Steve lo hiciera en su momento, detrás del vidrio, sólo vislumbrando lo que podía desde ahí.

La última parada fue el puente de Brooklyn. Tony lo cruzó a pie, como le pidió Steve. Se detuvo a la mitad del mismo y se sentó en una de las bancas, desde ahí, miró la puesta de sol y leyó la última nota de Steve en la carta.

"Ahora, te preguntarás por qué o para qué te llevé al barrio de mis primeros años; la respuesta es que, simplemente, quería contarte un poco más de mí. 

Gracias por haberme acompañado y espero que lo hayas pasado bien."

Tony volvió a su casa ese día maravillado, pero no sólo por los lugares que había visitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les hayas gustado.
> 
> Iba a actualizar ayer, pero ya no me dio tiempo XD Así que hoy lo haré más temprano que de costumbre. 
> 
> Últimamente me han dado ganas de hacer un buen de adaptaciones de películas cursis que me gustan, pero también, quiero terminar mis propias historias o no tendré tiempo para ello jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Letter 5

"Querido Steve:

Disfruté mucho el paseo. Nunca había visitado Brooklyn así, ni había cruzado el puente a pie. Me dio otra perspectiva. La ciudad tiene su encanto también. Por supuesto que me gustaría ir a un partido de béisbol contigo, pero sólo si me acompañas a ver lo que yo vi en el puente. Cuando estemos ahí, te diré que es."

Steve recibió la carta de Tony y al leerla una sonrisa involuntaria cruzó su rostro. No esperaba que Tony siguiera su pequeño itinerario, así que saber que sí, le causo una sorpresiva alegría.

"Ahora, es mi turno—decía la carta de Tony—quisiera que hicieras algo por mí. Precisamente en el tren de Manhattan, dentro de dos días, olvidé algo en el andén, en una de las bancas. Ojalá puedas encontrarlo por mí."

Steve no tenía objeción alguna para realizar tal tarea. Tal vez, pensó, podría ver a Tony, conocerlo, aunque fuera de vista. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron casi coartados por un imprevisto. Ese día, temprano, tenía que entregar unos cuadros, para ello debía que encontrarse con su agente. No había problema, sólo tenía que entregar los cuadros a su amigo Bucky (su agente) y correr al tren. Sin embargo, cuando llegó con su amigo éste no estaba solo.

—Ah, Steve, ella es la intermediaria del comprador.

—Sharon Carter—dijo ella y le tendió la mano.

Steve correspondió el gesto.

—Steve Rogers, un placer.

—Eso digo yo—dijo ella. Era rubia, bonita y educada. Le pareció agradable.

Steve no tuvo problemas en mostrarle los cuadros antes de que se los llevara. Sharon alabó cada una de las pinturas y con toda ceremonia entregó el cheque que su jefe había expedido para él, cerrando, así, el trato. Tanto Steve como Bucky pensaron que eso sería todo, que ella se marcharía con los cuadros. El primero podía irse a cumplir la misión que Tony le había dado y el segundo podría ir a depositar el cheque. Pero...

—Quisiera ver si hay otras obras suyas sin vender aquí—preguntó ella.

—Claro, hay algunos, si quiere verlos—respondió Bucky profesionalmente.

—Bueno, yo tengo que...

—Podría explicármelos—dijo ella, interrumpiendo la despedida de Steve.

—¿Explicárselos?

—Bueno, a veces, ustedes los pintores incluyen simbolismos en sus pinturas, siempre es interesante saberlo.

Steve volteó a ver a Bucky, quien se encogió de hombros y ya iba a medio camino hacia su pequeña bodega.

—Estoy segura de que mi jefe estaría encantado de comprar otras obras—siguió diciendo ella, al tiempo que se enganchaba al brazo de Steve para seguir a Bucky a la sala contigua.

Steve suspiró y miró su reloj. Por suerte, Bucky sólo tenía dos cuadros suyos más, así que su descripción fue rápida. Y antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más, Steve dijo:

—Disculpe, pero tengo que irme. Buck...

—Yo me encargo—dijo su amigo.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y cuando Steve emprendió la huida, le atrapó de la manga de la chaqueta.

—Mi jefe me pidió que le invitara a la fiesta de Noche Buena—dijo y, luego, de su bolso sacó una tarjeta de presentación—; espero que pueda confirmarme su asistencia.

Steve sujetó la tarjeta y asintió brevemente.

—Gracias—murmuró—, con permiso.

Libre al fin, salió corriendo, subió a su motocicleta y fue directo a cumplir su misión a toda prisa.

Cuando llegó al andén, el tren ya estaba abordando. Muchas personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, despidiéndose y atravesándose para subir a los vagones. Fue como luchar contra corriente. Pero poco a poco la lucha fue menor; la gente fue disminuyendo. En el andén sólo quedaron unas pocas personas, entre ellas una pareja que permanecía sentada en una banca cercana.

Steve alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación sin querer, mientras buscaba alrededor cualquier cosa que hubiera quedado olvidada.

—Te digo que no es el momento—decía uno de ellos, el más bajo de los dos, castaño y con barba perfectamente perfilada—, aún no termino, ¿entiendes?

—No podemos esperar más—dijo el otro, el más alto, éste era apuesto y tenía un porte elegante —. Lo probaremos.

—Dije que no—contrapuso él otro.

Sonó la última llamada para abordar el tren.

—Tenme consideración—continuó el castaño—, por esta ocasión. Sabes lo que estoy pasando.

El otro suspiró, parecía renuente a ceder, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Está bien, pero será mejor que te des prisa—dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

El hombre castaño asintió con un suspiro de alivio y sonrió un poco. Después, ambos, compartieron un breve beso. El castaño se encaminó al tren y el otro fuera de la estación. Fue entonces, cuando ellos se separaron, que Steve pudo ver un libro en la banca donde habían estado. Debía ser eso, se dijo y fue por él. Luego, libro en mano, volteó hacia el tren. El hombre castaño había tomado asiento, el tren avanzaba y Steve lo vio rebuscar entre sus cosas con un gesto de pánico en el rostro.

—¡Tony! —gritó Steve, casi seguro de que era él—¡Tony!

Corrió por el andén, esperando que aquel lo escuchara, pero lo hiciera o no, no importaba, porque el tren ya avanzaba. La plataforma del andén terminó y Steve tuvo que detenerse. Suspiró profundamente y volteó a ver el libro. Era de poesía, se veía algo desgastado. Steve imaginó que había sido leído mil veces. La carta de Tony decía:

"... te agradecería mucho si pudieras recuperarlo, es realmente muy importante para mí."

***

Tony bajó la bandera del buzón y sacó la carta que había en él.

"Lo encontré—decía Steve—, bueno, eso creo. Te lo devolveré, lo prometo, pero antes, si no te molesta, quisiera leerlo."

Tony no tuvo más reacción que una sonrisa y asintió. Justo entonces recibió una llamada, curiosamente, lo primero que escuchó en el auricular fue el ladrido de un perro.

—¡Espera! ¡Ah, Dodger! —Tony rió al escuchar a Pepper lidiar con su mascota, se lo había dejado por unas horas, sólo en lo que trabajaba. Había decidido ir al lago a último momento y, tal vez, Dodger lo sabía de alguna manera porque parecía reclamarle. Finalmente, Pepper logró quitarse al can de encima y pudo hablar—. Tony, será mejor que vuelvas pronto.

—Sí, ya voy. ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

—No, es sólo... no es él. Es el otro.

—¿El otro? ¿Qué otro?

Tony frunció el ceño, él no tenía otro perro.

—Víctor—murmuró Pepper—. Está aquí y parece que no va a marcharse hasta que vengas.

Tony suspiró, sabía que a Pepper no le hacia ninguna gracia tener esa visita en la oficina. Y él, por su parte, quería irse a casa, escribirle una carta a Steve e irse a dormir. Víctor estaba arruinando sus planes.

***

Dodger estaba ladrando tanto y con tanta vehemencia, que Steve no tuvo opción alguna más que apartarse de su caballete y voltear a ver hacia atrás. Ahí vio, en la puerta de su casa, a Sharon haciéndole señas.

Steve suspiró y fue por una chamarra para salir a verla. Dodger se quedó adentro, ladrando sin descanso.

—Lo siento—dijo Steve subiendo el cierre de su chamarra cuando salió—, pero es más fácil que se quedé él adentro. No sé qué le pasa, por lo general es muy amable.

Sharon se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Está bien, no importa, quería verte a ti no a él.

Steve sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Seré breve—dijo ella.

—Sí, o nos congelaremos.

Sharon rió. Y es que el invierno hacía tiempo que ya había llegado y la Navidad estaba más que cerca. Steve pensó que ella estaba ahí para repetirle lo de la invitación a la fiesta esa, cosa que él quería declinar cuanto antes. Aunque, ciertamente, si fuera eso, a ella le bastaba con llamarlo.

—Mi jefe se enteró que tú compraste esta casa.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Y él quisiera saber, si puede, a su vez, comprártela. Está dispuesto a pagar el doble de lo que invertiste.

—¿Qué?—Eso sí que, Steve, no se lo esperaba.

Sharon le sonrió.

—Es una casa muy linda, aunque con muy poca intimidad, si me lo preguntas.

—Uno se acostumbra—dijo Steve.

—Supongo que sí—Sharon volvió a sonreírle—. Pero mi jefe, quiere obtenerla, así que...

—Lo siento, pero no—dijo Steve, al tiempo que su vista se desviaba un poco hacia el buzón del otro lado del puente.

Sharon se mordisqueó el labio inferior un poco nerviosa, pero pronto recupero su sonrisa.

—Bueno, verás, mi jefe quiere comprarla para alguien especial.

A Steve no le importaba, esa era su casa.

—Es un regalo de Navidad para su novio—Sharon suspiró—. Seguramente estarás pensando que es demasiado, pero Tony es muy caprichoso y ostentoso y quiere esta casa...

—¿Quién? —Steve cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

—Tony, el novio de mi jefe—repitió Sharon y rodó los ojos—. Es como te digo, caprichoso. Pero... bueno, piénsalo. Mi jefe pagará lo que quieras.

—Yo no...—comenzó Steve—, ¿para regalo de Navidad, dijiste?

Sharon asintió.

—¿Se lo dará en la fiesta?—preguntó él.

—Bueno, la fiesta es en Noche Buena, así que, si pudieras poner un precio para antes del 25, sería...

—¿En la fiesta estará Tony?

Sharon le miró un poco intrigada por la pregunta, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Dígale a su jefe que lo discutimos en la fiesta. Sigo invitado, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto—Sharon sonrió todavía más ampliamente.


	6. Letter 6

Víctor von Doom esperaba a Tony afuera del edificio, dentro de su lujoso auto negro. Tony suspiró cuando éste bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla trasera.

—Sube, Tony, iremos a cenar.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó al tiempo que el chofer le abría la puerta.

—Han abierto un nuevo restaurante gourmet.

—Preferiría una hamburguesa—suspiró, Tony—. En esos lugares siempre sirven una mirruña de comida.

Víctor rió y dio la señal para que avanzara el auto.

—Extrañaba tu sentido del humor.

Tony levantó una ceja.

No había logrado hacerlo irse aquel día, más que prometiéndole verlo otro día. Claro que había intentado dejar claro que sólo se trataría de una reunión, no de una cita en forma. Aunque, no era estúpido, sabía que Víctor tenía una intención y sólo una: volver con él.

La comida, como Tony imaginó, había sido demasiado frugal para su estómago y supo que le daría hambre en al menos una hora o dos. Ni siquiera el postre pudo aliviar la sensación de que apenas había tomado un aperitivo. Pensar que esa comida saldría en un ojo de la cara, le ponía de mal humor.

—Estaba pensado que podíamos realizar otro proyecto como el que hicimos para el ejército. ¿No te parece? Me han llamado y creo que tus...

—No—Tony se reclinó en su asiento con la copa de vino en las manos—. No quiero más de esos proyectos.

Víctor le miró por un momento con mucha más persistencia de la que Tony hubiera querido.

—¿Sigues dolido por aquel incidente? Tony, no deberías sentirte mal por eso.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Me sorprende que tú no te sientas mal por lo que ocurrió.

—Un error de cálculo sucede siempre—dijo Víctor y le dio un sorbo a su propia copa de vino—. Además, con ello pudimos reparar los desperfectos y pudimos vender el arma de todas maneras.

—Es lo que más detesto de ti—dijo Tony dejando sobre la mesa su copa; de pronto, todas las ganas que tenía de beber ese buen vino se habían esfumado—. Eres indolente ante lo que pasó. ¡Muchas personas fueron heridas, Víctor! ¡Alguien murió! ¡Te lo advertí, pero no quisiste escuchar!

—¿Dices que es mi culpa?

Tony desvió la vista y se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Él culpaba a una sola persona por lo ocurrido: a sí mismo.

—Sólo digo que no quiero participar en nada de eso más.

Víctor chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

—No sería aquí, iríamos a mi país, no tendrías que preocuparte por tantas cosas.

Tony rió con una nota de sarcasmo.

—¿Latveria? ¿Qué me voy a encontrar ahí?—preguntó— Una boda sorpresa o algo así.

—No es mala idea.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo nuestro se terminó, Víctor.

—Nos llevamos bien—dijo éste—, no puedes hablar tanto de lo que te gusta como lo haces conmigo, tenemos mucho en común y eso...

—A veces, no quiero hablar sólo de trabajo, Víctor. A veces, sólo quiero un cómodo silencio y eso no existe contigo.

—Lo dices como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de nuestra ruptura.

Tony se reacomodó en su asiento y suspiró.

—No, no quise decir eso. Pero lo que pasó es la prueba de que algo no era como debía.

—Dilo como es, Tony. Que lo que pasó fue que te besaste con otro hombre, prácticamente en mi cara.

—Sólo fue un beso.

—Con un hombre que acabas de conocer. Aún me pregunto qué diablos pasaba por tu mente; no estabas tan ebrio como para haberme confundido con él.

—Habría sido imposible confundirte con él—dijo, Tony.

Víctor gruñó, aunque no estuvo seguro de como tomar aquello. Pero, independientemente de eso, si hacia memoria, físicamente, hablando de color de pelo y ojos, pues sí, distaba un tanto de aquel otro.

—Sólo digo que lo pienses—insistió, Víctor.

Tony suspiró.

—Creo que nuestro momento ya pasó— dijo.

—Sigues con esa tontería que te dijo tu madre.

—No es una tontería—se defendió, Tony.

—Sí sigues así, nunca sentarás cabeza. Sólo por una estúpida idea.

—¡No es estúpida! —Tony corrió la silla y se puso de pie—. Lo siento, Víctor, pero realmente no creo que seamos compatibles.

—Nunca lo encontrarás, Tony, acepta que sólo es una fantasía.

Tony ya no dijo nada, se despidió y, en venganza, le dejó toda la cuenta a Víctor.

***

Sharon fue personalmente por Steve a la casa del lago. Steve pensó que definitivamente el jefe de ésta no quería que escapara. Pero él no iba a escapar, él realmente quería ir a esa fiesta. No es que fuera muy afecto a ese tipo de recepciones, pero tampoco le disgustaban del todo. Claro que las fiestas a las que iba eran mucho más informales que esa. Solían ser en un bar o en casa de sus amigos, siempre de jeans y playera, con cervezas en sus envases y papas de bolsa en un bowl. Las cosas eran completamente diferentes en esa ocasión; tuvo que llevar traje y corbata. Todos iban elegantes, en autos igualmente elegantes. Steve pronto comprendió que no estaba precisamente en una casa o mansión cualquiera. Pero, existía la posibilidad de que ese Tony que había mencionado Sharon, fuera su Tony; no necesitaba más motivación que esa.

—Esta es la embajada de Latveria—dijo cuándo el auto se detuvo.

—Sí—contestó Sharon a algo que no era originalmente una pregunta—, mi jefe es el embajador, Víctor von Doom.

Steve frunció un poco el ceño.

—Casi nadie sabe cómo es, pero hoy usted tendrá el privilegio de conocerlo.

Steve no estaba muy seguro, finalmente, si ese tal von Doom era quien había visto en la estación de tren, significaba que Tony era su pareja. No era un panorama muy alentador para su corazón. Por supuesto, conocer a von Doom no mejoró la situación y confirmó su teoría. El hombre era atractivo y, si los rumores eran ciertos, era el heredero al trono de su país. Así que caía sobre él un aura de distinción muy diferente a la del resto de los invitados, por más diplomáticos o millonarios que fueran.

—Ah, usted es el pintor, ¿cierto? —dijo Víctor al conocerlo.

Steve asintió y estrechó su mano con más fuerza de la planeada.

—Mi padre está enamorado de sus cuadros.

—Gracias—dijo Steve, pero pudo adivinar el resto de la frase del otro: "a mí no perecen gran cosa".

—Verá, es una gran casualidad. He querido comprar la casa del lago—dijo el embajador, sin rodeos y Steve estuvo, por un lado, agradecido por ello—, al principio no sabía quién era el nuevo dueño, tuve que mover algunas influencias, ya sabe.

Steve asintió, al tiempo que un mesero le ofrecía una copa de champagne. Aprovechó ese breve instante para buscar a Tony entre la multitud, pero aunque estaba seguro de poder reconocerlo si lo veía, no lo encontró.

—Y resulta que es usted—continuó Víctor—. Creo que podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo. A mí no me gusta mucho. Ya sabe, es toda transparente y a mí me gusta la intimidad. Pero, bueno, a los artistas, como usted, esas cosas extravagantes les van bien.

Steve no dijo nada, esperó a que el otro continuara, de todas maneras, ya tenía una respuesta para él desde la propuesta que había llevado Sharon.

—Pero mi novio está empecinado con ella. No sé por qué, pero no importa. Quiero comprársela como regalo de bodas.

—¿Se van a casar?

—Sí, pero él aún no lo sabe.

Steve sintió un hueco en el estómago, si de algo no había hablado con Tony era sobre su estatus civil, pero, pensó, probablemente algo como un matrimonio, habría salido con las pláticas. De alguna manera, había dado por sentado que Tony era soltero, como él.

—Ya veo.

—Claro, que no tendrá mucho sentido, cuando nos vayamos a Latveria. Pero bueno... En fin, ¿cuánto por ella?

Steve separó los labios para dar su respuesta cuando alguien llamó a Víctor. Éste se dio la vuelta, y Steve pudo ver de quien era la voz: Tony. Era el mismo que había visto en el tren. Ya no había dado.

—Ah, Tony, llegaste. Ven, te presento.

Tony dio los pasos que le faltaban para estar a la par de Víctor y estrechó la mano que Steve le ofrecía.

—Es Steven Rogers, parece que puede ayudarnos con el problema de la casa esa que quieres.

Tony, entonces, miró a Steve con nueva atención.

—¿Conoce la casa del lago?

Steve asintió.

—Señor—Sharon llegó en ese momento y tocó el brazo de Víctor—, es hora de que dé el brindis.

— Claro, claro—dijo Víctor y tiró del brazo de Tony—, vamos.

Steve vio como la pareja se alejaba, aunque su vista sólo prestaba atención a uno de ellos.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo Sharon y enganchó su brazo al de él.

Así, juntos, llegaron al salón principal, donde Víctor comenzó a dar su brindis. Steve no puso atención, menos aún cuando vio que Tony se alejaba y se escabullía entre la gente.

—Disculpa—dijo y se quitó el agarre de Sharon suavemente. Después, siguió a Tony por una de las puertas que daban al jardín.

Tony se sentó en el borde en una fuente con los hombros gachos y la mirada en sus manos, parecía triste. Steve se acercó despacio, como si no quisiera ahuyentar a un cervatillo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó suavemente.

Tony levantó el rostro hacia él, esbozó una sonrisa amable, de cortesía, para nada genuina.

—Sí, todo bien.

Steve asintió, pero no se marchó.

—Hace frío—dijo—, tal vez, sería mejor volver; es posible que nieve esta noche.

Tony asintió, pero no hizo amago para levantarse.

—¿No quiere estar en la fiesta? —preguntó Steve como último recurso.

—¿Se me nota mucho?

Steve sonrió y, sin esperar invitación, se sentó a un lado de él, en la fuente.

—Yo tampoco quería venir—dijo y Tony rió un poco.

—Bueno, no tenía opción... no importa. No me gustan mucho estas fechas.

Steve quería preguntar por qué, pero sintió que no había la confianza, no en ese tiempo, para ello.

—¿Sabe algo de poesía? —dijo en su lugar— Hace poco me hice de un libro de poesía, es un poco viejo, pero parece interesante.

Tony levantó la vista.

—Mi madre me leía poesía cuando era niño. Siempre me dormía, me parecían muy aburridos, no entendía nada—dijo y sonrió.

Steve rió un poco.

—Pero, después, le encontré el gusto. Tenía un libro que le gustaba mucho, pero lo perdí.

—¿Era de su madre?

Steve se sintió un poco culpable por no dárselo el día que fue por él, a través del buzón.

—Sí—dijo Tony, sin comprender el fondo de esa pregunta—. Era una recopilación de poesía de amor. Pura cursilería.

Ambos rieron someramente.

—Mamá creía en el amor verdadero. Decía que debía existir, porque sólo esas letras tan hermosas podían ser inspiradas por algo tan profundo y bello como el amor.

Steve sonrió.

—Mis padres se querían mucho—continuó, Tony—. Esa casa del lago... ¿de verdad puede ayudarme con eso? Significaría mucho para mí. Aunque, claro, no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse.

—No, dígame—pidió Steve—, ¿por qué es tan importante?

Tony sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia el cielo encapotado, sin duda, nevaría esa noche.

—La última vez que mi familia estuvo junta fue un verano que pasamos en esa casa—explicó—, la pasamos bien. Mis mejores recuerdos de niño están ahí. Después de ello, mamá enfermó y murió un par de años después.

Tony se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, Steve notó el enrojecimiento en sus ojos.

—Papá estaba devastado. Y todo acabó—Tony respiró profundo para controlar el llanto, esperó un poco y, luego, volvió a sonreír—Perdón yo no...

—Lo siento—dijo Steve y apoyó su mano en el hombro ajeno—, no quería traerle malos recuerdos con mi curiosidad.

Tony le sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Sólo he querido volver, sólo unos días.

Steve asintió. Tony suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún me afecta.

—Perder a una madre siempre afecta, nunca deja de doler—dijo Steve, imitándolo.

—¿Perdiste a la tuya?

Steve asintió.

—No tiene mucho en realidad, pero para mí ya fue una eternidad.

Tony asintió, lo comprendía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, hasta que del interior del recinto, llegó una canción a ellos.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Tony.

Steve asintió.

—Pero no voy a cantarla—dijo.

Tony rió.

—Yo canto muy bien—presumió—, y bailo muy bien, también.

—No lo dudo—dijo Steve—, yo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—No me lo creo.

—Es verdad.

Tony se detuvo, giró hacia él y le miró con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—Bailemos—dijo.

—Pero ya te dije que...

—No importa, yo te enseño. Es fácil.

Steve no puso mucha resistencia. Tony abrió los brazos, Steve se acercó. Tony se sujetó de una de su manos y poso la otra cerca de su hombro; Steve le rodeó la cintura con su mano libre, mientras estrechaba suavemente con la otra, la de Tony.

Comenzaron a bailar casi sin moverse de su lugar, sólo oscilando de un lado a otro, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Lentamente, la música lideró sus movimientos. No fue difícil, no así de cerca como estaban. Se dejaron llevar. Steve estrechó un poco más a Tony contra su cuerpo y éste disfrutó hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Su respiración le hacía costillas, pero eran muy agradables. Tony, por su parte, dejó de pensar, paró de sentirse triste y se abrazó a Steve como si éste fuera una tabla salvavidas. Además, olía rico y era tibio, su abrazo era agradable.

—Tony—escuchó su nombre dicho con suavidad y se apartó sólo para poder verlo.

Algo pasó entonces, algo que no podría explicar nunca. Sintió una fuerte atracción, como si tiraran de él hilos invisibles. Cerró los ojos y levantó el mentón; casi de inmediato, recibió lo que esperaba: un beso cálido y amable. Para Steve había sido parecido, su mente le había dicho que se detuviera, pero su corazón había gritado más fuerte. Besó a Tony y nada en la vida podía compararse con eso.

Había magia ahí, podía sentirla rodeándolos, elevando la temperatura de ese beso que inició como una mera presión de labios y que, poco a poco, tomó otro cariz. Sus labios se abrieron, le dieron paso al roce de sus dientes, de sus lenguas. No había nada en el mundo excepto ese beso. Flotaban en algún lugar del espacio, entre el cielo y el infierno.

Entonces, escucharon la voz de Víctor a sus espaldas.

El beso se rompió abruptamente. Tony y Steve voltearon hacia él. No estaba sólo, Sharon lo acompañaba y estaba estupefacta. Pero fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Steve, ¿me acompañas?—dijo como si nada.

Steve volteó a ver a Tony, quien le devolvió la mirada brevemente.

—Con permiso—dijo Steve y caminó hacia Sharon, quien lo tomó del brazo y se dirigió con él al interior del salón.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos está pasando?—dijo Víctor una vez que estuvieron solos.

Tony suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé.

—¿No sabes? ¿Te pidió eso para darte la casa?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Tony sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo pasó.

Víctor levantó una ceja.

—Es tu venganza, ¿cierto? —dijo.

—¿Venganza de qué? —Tony comenzaba a molestarse.

—Por obligarte a venir.

Tony bufó.

—Bueno, te dije que quería quedarme en Malibú. Pero dijiste que esto era importante.

—Claro que lo es, sólo tenías que dejar tu luto por un día, pero mírate, no has sonreído en toda la noche.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Es que no entiendes? Mi padre acaba de morir. Es lógico que no tenga ganas de festejar nada. Te lo dije, pero nunca escuchas.

—Quería que te distrajeras.

—¡Quiero ir a casa!

—¡Quieres ir a esa estúpida casa del lago por tus recuerdos de la infancia, pero, acéptalo de una vez, tus padres ya no están!

Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendes nada—dijo y caminó hacia el salón.

—Vamos, Tony, no te pongas así. No en la noche de nuestro compromiso.

—¡¿Qué compromiso?!—Tony tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos— ¿Cuándo decidiste que íbamos a casarnos?

—Bueno, ya nada te ata aquí, pensé que era momento de irnos a Latveria.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera irme.

—Es lo lógico

Tony negó.

—Pero supongo que prefieres a los rubios idiotas como ese, ¿no? ¿Para eso quieres quedarte aquí?—concluyó, Víctor.

Tony frunció un poco más el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota—sentenció y se fue de la fiesta.

Steve no se quedó más en la fiesta, Sharon lo llevó de vuelta a su casa y él la despidió dándole las gracias, pero sin dar ninguna explicación, a pesar de que ella le preguntó más de una vez por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Steve no tenía remordimientos al respecto, al contrario. Sin embargo, en su pecho la sensación que había quedado era dulce y amarga, por igual.

Dodger se recostó con él cuando se fue a la cama y como si comprendiera su sentir, apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. Steve lo acarició hasta que el sueño lo venció.

***

—¡Feliz Navidad!—Rhodey levantó la botella de champagne que llevaba y Tony no tuvo de otra que dejarlo pasar.

Rhodey era un coronel del ejército y uno de los mejores amigos de Tony. Al parecer, tenía licencia para Navidad y pretendía pasarla con él.

—¿Por qué no vas a ir la fiesta de tu empresa? —le preguntó Rhodey, al tiempo que se ponía cómodo en el sofá de su amigo.

—No tengo ganas—dijo Tony mientras iba por un par de copas y el descorchador.

—¿Fuiste al cementerio?

Tony asintió y suspiró al dejarse caer a lado de su amigo.

Rhodey tomó la botella y se puso manos a la obra para quitarle el corcho.

—Creo que es mejor que no estés solo.

—No estoy solo—dijo Tony y, casi al mismo tiempo, Dodger levantó la cabeza desde el sillón contiguo.

—Me refiero a compañía humana.

Se oyó el "plop" del corcho al salir y Rhodey sirvió el champagne en ambas copas.

—Bueno, brindemos—dijo y chocaron sus copas—. Me dijo Pepper que Víctor volvió—comentó después de primer trago.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Volviste tú con él?

Tony negó, bebió un poco de su copa y la dejo sobre la mesa.

—¿Aún sientes algo por él? —preguntó Rhodey.

—No exactamente. Es sólo que, somos muy afines.

Rhodey rodó los ojos, a él no le caía muy bien que digamos el tal von Doom.

—¿Por qué terminaron en primer lugar? —preguntó.

—Yo no lo amaba, no realmente—dijo Tony y procedió a explicarse—. El año que murió mi padre, en Navidad precisamente, besé a alguien más en su cara, prácticamente.

Rhodey rió.

—No me siento orgulloso, pero me di cuenta que no podía seguir con él. Quiero decir, no me detuve. Pude hacerlo, pero no lo hice e, incluso, lo disfruté.

—¿Con quién te besaste? Digo, para darle las gracias—bromeó Rhodey.

Tony rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Víctor dijo que se llamaba... ammh... Rogers Ste...—tras decir el nombre, la mente de Tony hizo click, y el momento de realización cobro pesó—¡Oh, maldita sea!

Rhodey dio un respingo ante el grito de su amigo.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Era él!

—¿Quién?

Tony no contestó, en su lugar, corrió por una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Rhodey lo vio escribir algo con premura y, luego, como se dirigía a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—¡Era él, Rhodey! —dijo Tony poniéndose el abrigo— ¡Era Steve!

—¿Quién es Steve?

—¡Mi hombre del pasado!

Rhodey no entendió nada, pero, al igual que Dodger, salió detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Letter 7

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Esa noche, ¡eras tú!"

Steve leyó la nota que Tony había dejado en el buzón. Había sido Dodger, de nuevo, quien le había informado que la bandera del buzón estaba arriba. Era la noche de Navidad, la fiesta había pasado, pero la emoción de la misma permanecía latiendo en la yema de sus dedos y en sus labios. Así que tomó la nota con las manos temblorosas. Volvió al interior de su casa, por una libreta y bolígrafo, y respondió.

***

"No quería asustarte. Si te hubiera dicho: Todavía no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Seguro que me mandabas al diablo."

Tony bufó y le pidió a Rhodey que se diera la vuelta para usar su espalda de apoyo para escribir su respuesta. Su amigo estaba confundido y helado. Había olvidado sus guantes en la casa de Tony y no podía hacer más que frotarlas una contra otra.

—Es un idiota—escuchó que decía, Tony—. Si tan sólo supiera...

Terminó de escribir, dobló la hoja y la metió en el buzón. Rhodey se dio la vuelta a tiempo, para ver como la banderilla bajaba por si sola.

—¿Pero qué demo...?

***

"Te habría creído, bueno, eso creo. ¡Debiste decírmelo! Pero bueno, supongo que no lo habrías hecho con tu novia ahí."

Steve frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? Tras pensarlo un poco, comprendió.

—Él me reclama de una novia—le dijo a Dodger, quien ladeó el rostro empáticamente.

Steve escribió su respuesta y, al igual que Tony, dobló la hoja y la metió en el buzón.

***

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedes hablar con un hombre del pasado a través del buzón? —Rhodey estaba anonadado.

—Sí, pero no lo hagas sonar como que él es de la Era de hielo o algo así, sólo está unos años atrás.

En ese momento, la bandera subió y Tony se apuró a sacar la carta.

"No era mi novia. ¿Acaso no conoces a los asistentes de tu novio? ¿O debo decir: esposo?"

—¡¿Qué?!—Tony enfureció, hizo que su amigo se girara una vez más, escribió su respuesta y la devolvió al buzón.

***

"Claro que no, él tenía muchos asistentes. Ya no es mi novio. ¡¡¿De dónde sacas que es mi esposo?!! Pedazo de bobo."

Steve bufó al leer la nota, escribió su respuesta y arrancó la hoja de su libreta con tal fuerza que el corte no fue parejo. La metió en el buzón y esperó.

***

"¿Pedazo de bobo? Tony, él dijo que iban a casarse. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Otro motivo más para no decirte nada! No quería que tuvieras problemas."

—Ah, pero aun así me besaste, ¿verdad? —murmuró Tony, mientras escribía su respuesta.

—Ah, Tony—dijo Rhodey cuando lo vio cerrar el buzón con algo de fuerza de más—, ¿no crees que es mejor irnos?

—No, estoy en medio de una pelea.

***

"¿A mí que me dices? Te fuiste con esa chica. Y no vi a ninguno de los dos después. Y no, no me casé ¡y no me voy a casar!"

Steve suspiró entre aliviado y molesto.

—Bueno, Dodger, ¿crees que está celoso?

El can aladeó la cabeza de nuevo como diciendo que "quién sabe".

***

"Sólo me llevó a mi casa y la despedí. A mí ni siquiera me gusta, ¡pero tú estabas con él! Tengo más motivos yo para estar celoso."

"¿Acaso estás diciendo que estoy celoso?"

"Sí, tú"

"Já, celoso yo, ¿de esa rubia? Pero para nada, ¿acaso no me viste?"

"Si no es así, ¿por qué me reclamas por ella? Apenas si la conozco"

"A mí tampoco me conocías y aun así me besaste, zopenco."

"No es lo mismo, a ti si te conozco de meses atrás y me gustas."

"Como sea, YO NO ESTOY CELOSO"

"¡Pues yo sí!"

"Espera, ¿dijiste que te gusto?"

"Sí, eso... eso dije."

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sí, ¿por qué te mentiría?"

"No lo sé"

***

—Tony, ¿podemos irnos? Se me congelan los dedos—reclamó, Rhodey.

Tony esperó a que la bandera del buzón bajara y volteó a verlo.

—Sólo espera un poco más, un par de respuestas más y ya.

—¿Sigues peleando?

Tony negó y sonrió cuando la bandera del buzón subió.

"Suficiente, veámonos."

Tony se quedó de piedra, los nervios lo invadieron como nunca, se sintió como un adolescente al que le piden salir por primera vez en la vida.

Sonrió y Rhodey volteó a ver a Dodger, el can le devolvió la mirada igual de confundido que él. Tony garabateó una respuesta, la metió en el buzón y tiró de su amigo para que regresaran al auto.

***

"Mañana te digo."

Steve suspiró.

—¿Crees que siga enojado? —le preguntó a Dodger cuando cerró el buzón y se encaminó de regresó a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo, Steve, fue revisar el buzón. Era muy temprano así que todavía no había nada. Regresó al interior de la casa y se entretuvo un poco hasta medio día con trabajo, después, sacó a pasear a Dodger un rato. Al volver, la bandera del buzón estaba arriba. No lo pensó y corrió hacia él.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

Steve, escribió su respuesta detrás de esa misma hoja de papel.

***

Tony, con sólo Dodger esa vez, esperó a obtener su respuesta. Steve se había tardado en tomar la carta, así que pensó que quizá seguía enojado por lo del día anterior. Habían tenido su primera pelea y, ciertamente, no había estado tan mal.

"¡Mañana! Dónde tú quieras."

Tony volvió a sentir esos nervios de escolapio, pero, sonriendo, anotó su respuesta.

***

"En la pizzería de Dyker Heights"

"Bien, ahí nos vemos, ¿6 pm?"

"6 pm, de acuerdo. Te veo mañana"

"Te veo en dos años."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Capítulo cortito, pero importantioso (?) jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Letter 8

Tony despertó sudoroso y agitado. Aún era de noche y su habitación estaba a oscuras. Dodger, que dormía a los pies de la cama, levantó la cabeza. Tony tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde sintió los desaforados latidos de su corazón.

—Otra vez esa pesadilla—murmuró.

Le llamaba pesadilla para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo. Más que un mal sueño, se trataba de un recuerdo. El peor de todos. Ni siquiera el recuerdo del día que murió su madre le traía tan malos ratos. Y es que la culpa era más pesada que ninguna otra cosa en la Tierra.

Dodger se incorporó, se acercó a él y le lamió la mejilla. Tony sonrió y estiró el brazo para atraer al can así sí. Lo abrazó y respiró tranquilo. Pensó que Dodger era su lazo con el pasado, con ese hombre al que ahora podía ponerle rostro y del que conocía su voz.

De pronto, tuvo ganas de levantarse, ponerse un abrigo encima,tomar las llaves del auto e ir a la casa del lago. Quería dejar en el buzón una nota, sobre todo, quería la respuesta de Steve. Pero sabía que no la tendría. Por la hora en el reloj, probablemente, Steve estaba dormido. No notaría que la bandera del buzón había subido. Mala suerte.

Se dejó caer en la cama con Dodger aún a su lado.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho el amanecer, Dodggie?—preguntó.

Volteó a ver el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Las manecillas fluorescentes le indicaron que faltaban más de 12 horas para su cita.

***

Steve despertó sin saber por qué. Hasta ese momento, podía considerar que había tenido un sueño tranquilo, aunque no recordara sobre qué era. Se sentó en la cama y miró, a través de la pared, la caída suave de la nieve blanca. Dodger notó el movimiento y trepó a la cama. Steve le sonrió y cuando éste puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas para ser acariciado, no le negó su deseo.

—Quisiera hablar con él—dijo.

Era así, se había despertado con unas ganas inmensas de salir a pesar de la nevada y dejar una nota en el buzón, esperar la respuesta y contestar de vuelta. Pero, pensó, era muy temprano, demasiado, quizá. Tony debía seguir dormido, no iría a esas horas a la casa del lago sólo para ver su había una nota en él.

Finalmente, volvió a recostarse y se durmió escuchando los ronquidos de Dodger a su lado.

***

Tony encaró el día con ánimo. Se levantó temprano, cosa extraña en él, e hizo todo lo que Pepper le había dejado en la agenda. De manera que a las 3 de la tarde era completamente libre. Fue a su casa, se bañó a consciencia y revisó que su barba estuviera perfecta. Luego, sacó tres opciones de traje, camisa y corbata. Ninguno le convenció y fue la cuarta opción la indicada. Se vistió, se peinó y perfumó. Revisó que todo estuviera perfecto y salió rumbo a su cita, tras dejar a Dodger al cuidado de su amigo Bruce.

La pesadilla matutina se disipó. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla tenido cuando manejó hacia Brooklyn con una sonrisa en los labios. Puso la radio y cantó a todo pulmón, mientras atravesaba el puente de Brooklyn.

Cuando llegó a la pizzería se dio cuenta que había llegado inesperadamente temprano. Media hora antes, que, tampoco, era mucho. Tomó asiento, no ordenó bajo el pretexto de estar esperando a alguien y aguardó. Le sudaban las manos y le palpitaba el corazón anormalmente. Parecía que aquella era la primera cita de toda su vida.

***

Steve supo que el día sería todo, menos bueno, cuando vio a Sharon en la puerta de su casa. Dodger no ladró, pero lo miró de manera tal que parecía decirle que él tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la visita.

Arrastrando los pies, le abrió la puerta. Por mera cortesía y ya que él mismo tenía algo de hambre, le ofreció un café. Imaginaba para que lo quería y no se equivocó cuando, una vez más, la chica insistió con la compra-venta de la casa.

—Lo siento—repitió él—, pero no está en venta. Nunca lo estará.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo—expuso ella—. Mi jefe está dispuesto a ofertar fuerte.

Steve no dijo nada, simplemente sacudió la cabeza a manera de negativa.

—Bueno—Sharon abrió su bolso y sacó una tarjeta, la cual depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina y deslizó hacia Steve—, está es la cifra que ofrece, como puedes ver, está muy por encima del valor de mercado de la casa, incluso, por encima del valor mismo de la casa.

—No creo que pueda estar por encima de ese valor—Steve, por supuesto, se refería al sentimental, pero, como era comprensible, Sharon no entendió a qué se refería.

—Sólo considerarlo—Sharon volvió a sonreírle.

Steve suspiró, sin afirmar ni negar nada. Pero, al parecer, fue suficiente para que Sharon decidiera dejar el tema. Aunque, no parecía dispuesta a irse todavía.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? —preguntó Steve, dispuesto a inventarse que tenía que trabajar en un cuadro urgente, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Sharon sonrió, dudó un momento en decidirse, pero finalmente lanzó la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Por qué besaste a Tony? ¿Lo conocías de antes?

Steve no supo que responder de inmediato. Conocía a Tony de antes, sin duda, pero no en persona. Por otro lado, podría decirse que no lo conocía, no al Tony de ese tiempo, sino al Tony de un par de años más allá.

—No, fue... algo espontaneo.

Sharon lo miró como si estuviera analizando su respuesta, era obvio que no le creía mucho. Steve se preguntó si su jefe, el novio de Tony, el embajador de Latveria, le había mandado a preguntar; o si había nacido de ella.

—¿Te gustan los chicos? —inquirió ella.

Steve abrió la boca para contestar que le gustaba Tony, pero prefirió volver a cerrarla y asintió. Sharon suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, qué suerte—murmuró, y se levantó del banco, para agregar en voz alta—: Llámame si tomas una decisión con respecto a la casa.

Steve asintió y la acompañó a la salida.

***

La torre de palitos de ajo se derrumbó, junto con la esperanza de Tony. Se había entretenido haciendo esa torre más de una vez, para entretenerse en lo que llegaba Steve. No había querido comer nada, tampoco había bebido ni una gota de vino, si acaso un poco de agua. Conociendo sus propios estándares, era momento para que estuviera más que hambriento. Pero no tenía hambre, tenía ganas de llorar.

Steve no había llegado.

El restaurante estaba a punto de cerrar. Tony decidió marcharse, pagó algo simbólico como para compensar el haber ocupado una mesa que bien pudo albergar clientes que de verdad quisieran comer. Se marchó, pero no condujo directamente a su casa. Se dio una vuelta por la casa del lago.

Curiosamente, no estaba enojado. Mientras se dirigía al lago no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que pudo haber hecho que Steve no fuera. Tal vez, se dijo, había ocurrido un contratiempo, algo que se lo había impedido. Tal vez, dos años eran demasiado tiempo y simplemente no había podido esperar tanto. Tal vez, en ese año, Steve estaría casado, con bebés y todo eso. Dos años, eran mucho tiempo. Tal vez, lo olvidó, porque, probablemente, ya no era importante esa cita para él.

Estaba triste, eso sí. Una tristeza comparable con la que dejó la muerte de su madre y posteriormente la de su padre. Estaba perdiendo de nuevo a alguien importante y era insoportable. Cuando llegó a la casa del lago, todo era oscuridad, se alumbró con los faros de su auto y escribió la nota en una servilleta que había robado de la pizzería. Después, caminó hacia el buzón. Tras cerrar la compuerta y subir la bandera, suspiró con la mirada clavada en la casa cuyas luces estaban apagadas.

***

Steve había llegado a casa tarde, pero estaba un poco contento con lo que había hecho. Bucky lo había mirado con una ceja levantada, con toda la extrañeza del mundo, cuando fue a dejarle aquel cuadro.

—¿Entonces, lo entregó en dos años? —Bucky había mirado el cuadro, le había parecido hermoso, y pensó que era una pena que ya no pudiera venderlo. A veces, Steve hacia tratos por su cuenta y ese debía ser el caso—. ¿Por qué te pidieron que lo entregaras en dos años? No entiendo.

—Nadie me pidió eso—había contestado, Steve a la vez que sonreía suavemente—. Pero no puedo dárselo antes. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Sólo guárdalo por mí en un lugar seguro y en caso de que lo olvide...

—¿Para quién es esto, Steve?

—Para Tony.

—¿Tu hombre del futuro?

Steve asintió con una sonrisa.

—Para esta hora en dos años, ya debimos habernos conocido.

Bucky había suspirado y fruncido el ceño.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices... Pero quieres que se entregue el 14 de febrero, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Tal vez, ya estemos saliendo formalmente.

—Tú estás loco—Bucky había terminado riendo, pero atendiendo el pedido de su amigo. Total, sólo se trataba de guardar algo.

Pero para Steve, era muy importante.

Regresó a casa, pero le costó trabajó conciliar el sueño. Estaba ansioso, esperaba que su cita con Tony dos años adelante, hubiera sido un éxito, rezaba porque así fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vio la bandera arriba, corrió entusiasmado a abrir el buzón. Encontró una nota en una servilleta, aquello le extrañó, pero fue cuando desdobló la nota que su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"No llegaste."

Era todo.

—¿Qué? —Steve no podía creerlo.

¿Qué podía retenerlo para no asistir? No podía imaginar nada que fuera para él más importante que encontrarse con Tony. Era lo único que tenía en mente para el futuro. Estaba desconcertado, molesto con su yo del futuro.

Escribió una nota en una hoja de papel y la dejó en el buzón. Esperó un rato, pero la bandera no bajo. Por supuesto, se dijo, Tony no tenía por qué estar ahí en ese momento. Además, probablemente, éste estaba muy, muy enojado con él. Era más que lógico que no quisiera hablar con él. Sólo esperaba que no tardara mucho en responder.

***

Efectivamente, Tony se negaba a ir a la casa del lago. No porque estuviera enojado, porque no lo estaba, no realmente. De nuevo, estaba triste. Había creído encontrar algo especial ahí. Algo mágico, que parecía brillar con luz propia. Steve era alguien especial, no sólo lo sabía por sus cartas, y su encuentro a destiempo, sino por aquella noche de Navidad.

Esa noche, sin saberlo, Steve había sido como una tabla de salvación para él.

Su padre acababa de morir unos días atrás. No estaba de humor para celebrar nada, pero Víctor había insistido. Incluso sus amigos, quienes no tragaban mucho a su novio de entonces, le habían dicho que le ayudaría para distraerse.

Luego, Víctor en el brindis lo había presentado como su prometido. Cosa de la que él no estaba enterado. Estaba tan harto, tan molesto y triste que había huido hacia los jardines. Entonces un joven guapo y agradable, le había hecho plática. Había traído a su madre de vuelta, su recuerdo al menos. Y luego, cuando bailaron juntos, Tony podía jurar que había sentido algo que jamás había sentido por alguien. Como un sobresalto, como el despertar de una pesadilla. Algo aliviaba su corazón y le traía paz. Lo besó porque sintió que sólo ahí, sólo entre sus brazos, podía estar a salvo, y no tenía otra manera de pedirle que se quedara un poco más.

La sensación lo había perseguido entonces y después. Había ahogado el recuerdo, dejándolo como una cosa más. Pero, ahora que sabía que se había tratado de Steve, esa sensación volvía a acosarlo, transformada en añoranza. Había deseado tanto verlo en la pizzería y abrazarlo. Sólo eso, no quería nada más. Pero, de nuevo, sólo tenía el buzón para comunicarse con él.

—El sueño debe terminar—se dijo cuándo fue a la casa del lago dos días después de la cita fallida.

La bandera estaba arriba así que Steve había contestado. Tras respirar profundo, Tony tomó la nota.

"No puede ser. Yo no faltaría, debió pasar algo que no me dejó llegar. Dame otra oportunidad, quedemos otro día."

Tony suspiró, desdobló la carta que tenía para Steve y sólo añadió un poco en ella, antes de dejarla en el buzón y levantar la bandera. Después, caminó de vuelta a su auto.

—Dodger—dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que su can no se había movido del buzón—. ¡Hey! ¡Vámonos!

Dodger lo volteó a ver y gimió una vez, triste. Tony quiso hacer de cuenta que no lo había afectado y lo llamó de nuevo, esta vez, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

—Vamos, Dodggie, por favor.

Renuente, el can obedeció, pero lloró todo el camino de vuelta. Tony habría hecho lo mismo, sino fuera porque se negaba a hacerlo. Al llegar a casa tenía una visita, que no agradó para nada a su mascota. Tuvo que llevarlo al patio y dejarlo ahí ladrando incansablemente, mientras él atendía a su visitante.

—Es agresivo—dijo Víctor tomando asiento en uno de los sofás—, es peligroso tener perros así.

—No es así. Sólo no le caes bien tú—dijo Tony y le tendió un vaso de whisky, antes de sentarse en el sofá opuesto a aquel en el que Víctor estaba sentado—. ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí?

—Van a coronarme—dijo Víctor con calma—, quería invitarte.

—¿En serio? —Tony le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky y le miró incrédulo.

—Tal vez, también a decirte que después, te quedes.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Piénsalo sólo una vez más. El tiempo corre y no puedes esperar a que una fantasía se vuelva realidad. Yo estoy aquí.

Tony lo miró, bebió otro trago de whisky, después, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro.

—En eso tienes razón. Tú estás aquí...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> El final está cerca chan chan chaaan XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Letter 9

"Querido Steve:

Sobre nuestra cita fallida, quisiera decirte que no tienes nada de preocuparte. No estoy molesto contigo. Al contrario, entiendo. La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿cierto? Para mí, se trató de un sólo de día de espera, mi vida no tuvo muchos cambios en ese corto tiempo. Pero en tu caso, dos años... debieron pasarte muchas cosas. Una y más circunstancias se acumularon y te impidieron llegar ese día. Era un riesgo que quise tomar, así que no te culpo.

No te mentiré, estaba emocionado, como nunca. Estaba ilusionado por una razón muy poderosa, a mi entender. ¿Recuerdas el libro de mi mamá? Bueno, ella siempre decía que el amor verdadero existía, que estaba por ahí, en algún lugar. Un amor verdadero, incondicional y mágico. Ese de las películas y los cuentos de hadas. Ese que, aunque tiene problemas, prevalece. Que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni terceros pueden mellar. Ese tipo de amor que mis padres tenían.

Yo creía en él. Pero supongo que ese tipo de amor es uno en un millón. No es para todos y tampoco es algo que se herede. Y aún si existiera para todos, ¿Cuánto podríamos esperarlo? El tiempo no perdona, ¿qué tal si el encuentro se da un día antes de morir? ¿Tendría caso vivir esperándolo? ¿No tendría más valor vivir sin preocuparse por ello?

No lo sé.

El año pasado, en San Valentín, presencie un accidente terrible. Estaba en medio de una exposición de tecnología en un centro de convenciones en Manhattan. Algo que no debía pasar, pasó; y un hombre murió. No lo vi bien o, más bien, cuando lo vi era demasiado tarde. No había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo. Sé que era joven, tenía la vida por delante, quizás alguien esperaba por él, tal vez, él esperaba a alguien. Tal vez, su amor verdadero nunca lo conocería ni él a éste. Un segundo, Steve, bastó un segundo y su vida se apagó. Un corazón se rompió, un amor se diluyó.

Y todo esto me hace pensar, que no podemos estar así. No podemos estar esperando coincidir. Perderemos el tiempo, un tiempo valioso y pequeño. Así que, creo, debemos seguir adelante. La vida, así como propició nuestro encuentro, también, nuestra separación; no se detiene hasta que termina. Debemos aprovecharla, poca o mucha, es todo lo que tenemos. Uno no puede esperar, no siempre, no por mucho. Porque la vida es muy corta, es breve y su final, es impredecible.

Sigue adelante, Steve. En dos años, quién sabe, tal vez estés exponiendo tus obras en Europa, o quizás, estés casado y con hijos. Hemos sido un capítulo en la vida del otro, pero los capítulos se terminan. Es éste nuestro momento.

Yo también seguiré adelante.

Te pido que ya no me escribas. No vendré más a la casa del lago, así que no tiene caso que lo hagas.

Te deseo lo mejor del mundo y, también, un feliz año nuevo, 2018.

Con cariño, Tony.

P.D. No, Steve, lo siento. Pero es mejor que no tengamos otro intento de cita."

Steve terminó de leer la carta y sintió un horrible hueco en el pecho. Una tristeza desconocida se posó ahí como una pesada losa. Se quedó un rato ahí, sentando en la nieve con la carta entre las manos, mientras miraba hacia el buzón como si pudiera ver a Tony en él.

Dodger, quien había estado jugando a escarbar en la nieve, se acercó a él con las orejas gachas. Steve estiró el brazo y le acarició la cabeza, para después abrazarse a su cuello. Era extraño, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Más tarde, cuando sintió su ropa demasiado mojada, regresó al interior de la casa. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa del comedor y la miró de reojo una y otra vez, mientras se preparaba un té caliente. No pudo dejar de pensar en ella y la leyó más de una vez, como si esperara que las letras en ella escritas, cambiaran su configuración y dijeran otra cosa.

Se enfermó. El resfriado que no le dio durante aquella nevada temprana, cuando comenzó a hablar en forma con Tony, había decidido sumarse al causado por esa lectura en plena nevada.

Pasó el Año Nuevo en cama, con fiebre y tos. Si no hubiera sido por su amiga Natasha, quien le llevaba medicamentos y le procuró alimentos calientes, quien sabe hasta cuándo hubiera podido salir de aquello.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que no dejó de hacer durante ese tiempo, incluso cuando estaba tan febril que comenzaba a alucinar, y eso fue escribir carta, tras carta a Tony. A pesar del pedido de éste. A pesar de que las cartas se acumulaban en el buzón. No dejó de escribir. Ni siquiera cuando sus amigos lo descubrieron enfrente del buzón con el abrigo encima, pero temblando y no necesariamente por el frío, regañaron y le prohibieron ir, se detuvo. Él siguió escribiendo, guardando las cartas bajo su almohada, para, llegado el día en el que estuviera mejor, dejarlas junto al resto.

A veces, pasaba minutos mirando tras los vidrios del vestíbulo hacia el buzón, esperando que la bandera cayera.

***

Tony se tuvo que morder más de una vez las ganas que tenía de ir a la casa del lago. Se pasó los días siguientes a la entrega de la carta en tratar, y sólo tratar, de retomar su relación con Víctor. No era tan sencillo. Le suponía un esfuerzo descomunal salir del trabajo para ir al cine o al teatro con él. Sólo lo pasaba realmente bien, mientras la función se desarrollaba. No es que le desagradará estar con él, podían charlar mucho. Pero había algo que lo incomodaba, algo que no terminaba de asentarse como debería.

A veces, se sentía hastiado. Como si no tuviera ganas de nada, ni siquiera de salir de la cama. A veces, sólo despertaba pensando en el buzón, imaginando que si iba, encontraría la bandera arriba y una carta de Steve, diciéndole, pidiéndole, que lo esperara un poco más. Pero luego se recordaba que aun cuando así fuera, él tenía que ser fuerte y no ir.

Año Nuevo le trajó una revelación. Así, de la nada, de pronto, el mundo se volvió gris. No es como si perdiera sus colores exactamente, es sólo que para Tony era así. Como si se hubiera infectado de algo y estuviera enfermo. Las fiestas fueron más un suplicio que un divertimento. Las luces, los brindis, los fuegos artificiales..., habían perdido su color. 

Al día siguiente, comenzó a planear su viaje a Latveria, para asistir a la coronación de Víctor. Tenía mucho que hacer, y mucho en que pensar.

—¿Te mudarás con él? —Pepper lo miró como quien mira a un hijo que está tomando una mala decisión.

Habían pasado sólo dos días del 2020, y Tony estaba dejando todo arreglado para lo que sería su ausencia, de manera precipitada.

—De momento, sólo lo acompañaré en su gran día—dijo.

—¿Pero? —apuró, Pepper.

—Pero sería lo lógico, él será Rey allá, tendrá que estar ahí. Y yo... bueno, quiero ir en serio, así que...

Pepper gruñó. Tony supó que pensaba lo mismo que Rhodey o Bruce. Ninguno quería que se fuera, ninguno aprobaba su relación. Ni siquiera Dodger estaba muy feliz, por ello lo dejaría con Bruce durante ese viaje, que le serviría a él como de reconocimiento, para una futura mudanza.

—Es una locura—dijo Pepper—¿Qué hay del otro chico, el del pasado? ¿Qué hay de Steve?

Tony se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, le latió fuerte el corazón y el estómago se le llenó de mariposas. Se censuró a sí mismo; no era posible que siguiera sintiéndose así por un imposible.

—Aquello no tenía salida—respondió e improvisó una sonrisa—. Estoy bien con Víctor, Pepper. No sé por qué tú y los demás piensan lo contrario.

Pepper apretó los labios. Será porque no te ves muy contento, quiso decir, pero prefirió no seguir y dejarlo hacer sus cosas, también se acercaba un momento complicado para Tony. Otro aniversario poco agradable: El del incidente en Manhattan. Así que era mejor no tentar a los nervios de Tony.

***

El 5 de enero del 2018, Steve se dio cuenta que al buzón no le cabía ni una carta más. Así que las sacó todas, las ató con un listón y guardó en una caja en el ático, junto con algunos dibujos que había estado haciendo en sus ratos libres de fiebre: retratos del Tony que conoció en la fiesta de Navidad en la embajada de Latveria. Sus dibujos, los ocultó muy bien, no quería que sus amigos los encontraran y comenzaran a sermonearlo sobre un amor que parecía más una ilusión que algo real.

Steve comenzó a dudar, al igual que ellos, conforme los días habían pasado. Pero siempre que pasaba, se autocensuraba y se decía que esos días de charla con Tony no habían sido una fantasía. Tenía las notas de Tony para demostrarlo. Pero, pronto, éstas se unieron a sus cartas en la caja del ático.

Cuando estuvo mejor, visitó la dirección que Tony le había indicado el día que se mudó a la casa del lago. Sabía que éste seguía en Manhattan pero eso no le impidió ir a ver. La casa era una mansión enorme y resguardada por una barda y rejas. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió colarse en ella. Busco un árbol, uno alto que diera hacia una ventana y ató en una de las ramas la bufanda que un día Tony le diera. La amarró con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que resistiera. Claro, era improbable, pero, quién sabe, tal vez, podía hacer saber a Tony que él aún pensaba en él y que "seguir adelante" no era tan simple sin él.

Más tarde, Bucky lo llamaría para decirle que le habían ofrecido exponer en una galería, pero a pesar del entusiasmo en la voz de su amigo y la buena noticia que aquello era para su carrera, no sintió ni un ápice de alegría.

***

Tony vio un fantasma. Al menos creyó que lo era, cuando, una noche, vio una sombra ondulante proyectarse contra la pared de su estudio. Había decidido quedarse ahí para revisar unos planos, mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky y dejaba de pensar en el futuro o en el pasado.

La noche había caído, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y las luces del jardín que se colaron por la ventana, trajeron aquella figura que lo asustó por un momento. Pero, después, al acercarse a la ventana para ver bien de qué se trataba, descubrió algo rojo que se movía al compás del viento, lleno de curiosidad, salió para atrapar aquella cosa.

Se trataba de una tira de tela roja roída, sucia y descolorida por las inclemencias del tiempo. Tony la reconoció tras darle un poco de vueltas al asunto en la cabeza. Él le había regalado eso a Steve. Y éste la había llevado hasta ahí, para darle un mensaje. Un mensaje que resistió lluvias, vientos y nevadas. Era casi un milagro.

No pudo evitar sonreí con la prenda entre los dedos. Y su pecho dolió de sólo pensar que Steve piso el suelo de su jardín, que estuvo ahí, a unos metros de la puerta de su casa. ¡Qué había estado ahí! Sólo eso. Sólo eso y se sintió feliz por un breve momento.

—Es una locura—se dijo y sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera ahuyentar lo que sentía.

***

A mediados de enero, Steve hizo una llamada y Sharon asistió a su encuentro con presteza. Se citaron en un café y ella parecía realmente contenta con la llamada.

—He tomado una decisión—comunicó, Steve, con cierta seriedad.

Sharon asintió, expectante, con una taza de café entre las manos.

—¿Es sobre la casa? —preguntó esperanzada.

Steve asintió.

—¿Aceptas la oferta que mi jefe le propone?

Steve negó.

—No voy a venderla— explicó—, pero puedo arrendársela por un tiempo, sí así lo requiere.

Sharon se mordió el labio inferior, pero, después, sonrió profesionalmente.

—Permíteme hacer una llamada.

Por supuesto, Steve no tuvo objeción y, minutos después, estaba todo pactado. Al parecer a Víctor von Doom la opción que Steve le había dado le pareció mejor que la suya. Si sólo la rentaba, podía darle gustó a Tony y, después, deshacerse de esa cosa y los posibles lazos emocionales que el castaño pudiera mantener con ella.

La renta quedó por un año y medio, que empezaría a correr en el mes de marzo. Steve tendría desde ese momento y hasta mediados de febrero para mudarse y dejar la casa libre para los inquilinos nuevos.

—No sé, Steve, querías tanto esa casa—le dijo Natasha cuando le comentó.

—Bueno, Tony quiere pasar unos días en ella. Es importante para él. Así que por mí está bien que se quede en ella.

—¿Por qué no la vendiste? —preguntó Bucky.

—Porque también es importante para mí.

Sus amigos se miraron uno al otro y decidieron que era mejor cambiar de tema. Así que pasaron al asunto de la exposición.

—Tenemos que ir a ver la galería, para que te familiarices con el lugar—comentó, Bucky.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo.

***

—Hay que llevar un regalo para mi padre—dijo von Doom a pocos días de San Valentín y, también, a pocos días de su viaje a Latveria—. Pienso que un cuadro de esos que le gustan, estará bien.

Tony no objeto nada al respecto. Se dirigieron a una galería de Neva York en Brooklyn. Tony sintió nostalgia, conocía el lugar por fuera, pero lo conocía. Había sido una de las paradas que Steve había puesto en aquel itinerario. La galería que lo había hecho convertirse en pintor, aquella donde algún día soñaba poder exponer sus cuadros.

—Buenas tardes—dijo un hombre joven, castaño y bien parecido cuando entraron—y bienvenidos.

—Buenas—contestó, Tony, al notar que Víctor no había prestado suficiente atención.

El joven se acercó y le tendió la mano.

—Soy James Barnes, el curador de la galería. Si buscan algo en específico pueden preguntarme.

—Un cuadro—dijo Víctor—, para mi padre. Pero nada de ese pintor.

Ninguno de los dos presentes comprendió aquello, pero James los condujo hacia una sala especial, donde sólo tenían pinturas. Mientras Víctor buscaba algo para su padre, Tony se pusó a curiosear.

Un cuadro en particular llamó su atención. En él estaba la casa del lago. Pintada con un bello y etéreo realismo. Tony reconoció las grietas de las vigas, el color del puente, las huellas del perro pintadas a la distancia. Las paredes de cristal. Sobre todo, el buzón con la bandera arriba.

Tony suspiró y quiso tocar aquel lienzo, que tenía un detalle más, uno ineludible: un perro de espaldas, sentado junto al buzón, mirando hacia la casa. Tony recocería ese lomo en cualquier parte del mundo. Sintió, entonces, las lágrimas picándole los ojos. No hacía falta preguntar quién lo había hecho.

Se giró hacia el curador y tragó saliva antes de poder hablar.

—¿Cuánto por éste? —preguntó.

—Oh, lo siento—dijo Barnes—. Ese cuadro no está en venta. Sólo es de exposición. 

—¿Por qué? Puedo pagar lo que sea.

—Lo lamento, pero es que ya tiene dueño.

Tony se vio tentado a preguntar quién, pero no tuvo que hacerlo el curador continuó.

—Desde hace dos años que lo tiene, sólo está esperando el momento para ser entregado.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior y buscó en el lienzo la firma del pintor, sólo para comprobarlo, sólo para estar seguro y justificar la sensación que revoloteaba en su estómago.

Ahí estaba, en una esquina, con oleo negro: S.Rogers

—Y ese dueño—farfulló—, ¿de casualidad se llama Tony?

El curador frunció el ceño y lo miró ladeando el rostro.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —le dijo.

Tony sonrió, consciente de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no era un llanto de tristeza, era uno de esperanza.

—¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al pintor? —preguntó.

***

—¿Qué tal?—preguntó Bucky cuando él y Steve dejaron la galería y se encaminaron al estacionamiento.

—Es grande, creo que no tengo suficientes cuadros para la sala.

—Ja, ja, ja, por eso no te preocupes. Siempre hay trucos que podemos usar.

Steve rió. Bucky miró su reloj.

—¡Demonios! Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, tengo que ver a Nat en una hora. Me matará si llego tarde en San Valentín. Me dirá "James, hoy duermes en el sillón".

Al principio el apuro de su amigo causo gracia en Steve, pero, después, cayó en cuenta.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que nos apuremos, que tengo una cita con Nat. Iremos a comer mariscos—dijo y levantó ambas cejas pícaramente—. Después iremos a dar un paseo y pasaremos la noche una suite.

—Espera, ¿dijiste que hoy es San Valentín?

Bucky asintió y lo miró como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

—Claro que lo es. ¿No has visto a las miles de parejitas que nos hemos topado hoy? ¿Los corazones curisis en el aire? Los restaurantes están a reventar y los cines y teatros y...

—Exposiciones de tecnología.

—Bueno, eso si no sé—Bucky frunció la nariz—, no imagino a nadie que quiera ir a esas cosas en un día como hoy.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Buck, tengo que irme. Te veo luego, salúdame a Nat.

—Sí... Hey, ¿A dónde vas?

Bucky miró a su amigo marcharse, subir a su moto y salir disparado a quién sabe dónde, sin darle su respuesta.

Steve, sin embargo, tenía un vago recuerdo, que quería confirmar. Así que regresó a la casa del lago. Subió al ático y buscó en la caja de recuerdos la carta de Tony, la última.

"El año pasado, en San Valentín, presencie un accidente terrible. Estaba en medio de una exposición de tecnología en un centro de convenciones en Manhattan."

Leyó y volvió a bajar. Dodger le salió al paso y le miró confundido.

—Una oportunidad—le dijo, Steve, sonriendo—, se dónde está hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> El final está a la vuelta de la esquina. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Letter 10

La impaciencia transforma los segundos en minutos y los minutos en horas. A veces, la angustia, el temor, incluso la expectativa, son más crueles y convierten los segundos directamente en horas. Eso fue lo que sintió Tony en el breve segundo que tardó el curador de la galería en responder a su pregunta. Sintió que cada gesto ajeno, desde apretar un poco los labios, hasta despegarlos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave, pero perceptible, suspiro; habían sido ejecutados, cada uno, en una cantidad indecible de tiempo.

—Bueno, él...—titubeó el curador—. Él...

Tony comenzó a sentir una extraña, pero dolorosa, opresión en el pecho. Tragó saliva, para calmarse y buscando apurar al hombre dijo:

—Él, ¿qué?

El curador suspiró de nuevo, parecía costarle trabajo hablar del tema. Su mirada se desvió a la pintura.

—Ya no pinta más—fue lo que dijo en sobriedad.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre suspiró de nuevo, realmente el tema parecía incomodarle.

—¿Recuerda el incidente de hace dos años? —dijo despacio—. Ese que pasó en Manhattan.

La presión en el pecho de Tony aumentó de golpe, de pronto, creyó olvidar como respirar.

—¿Manhattan? ¿El de la exposición de tecnología? —preguntó con la voz quebrada y en un volumen más alto del que pretendía.

Víctor volteó a verlo, dejando de lado su pesquisa. El tono de voz de Tony, le había parecido extraño, aunque no había prestado atención a las palabras.

James, el curador, asintió.

—Ese mismo. Ese dónde un robot se volvió loco, ¿recuerda? —dijo.

Para Tony, las siguientes palabras que tuvo que pronunciar le dolieron como si se trataran de vidrio molido en su garganta.

—¿Él estaba ahí?

El otro asintió cabizbajo y fue todo lo que Tony necesitó, para sentir tal tristeza, que le resultó insoportable. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin oposición. Sollozó y sacudió la cabeza negando una y otra vez.

Las palabras de su propia carta resonaban en su mente como si alguien se las gritara.

"[...] quizás alguien esperaba por él, tal vez, él esperaba a alguien. Tal vez, su amor verdadero nunca lo conocería ni el a éste."

—No—dijo y retrocedió un paso. Jamás imaginó que ese que esperaba por aquel hombre, ese que no conocería a su amor verdadero, ese, se trataba de sí mismo.

Su mirada alcanzó el lienzo que tenía delante. La casa del lago. El buzón. Dodger. Las cosas que habían compartido sin notarlo. La vida que habían vivido sin saberlo. El amor que habían construido, el amor verdadero que existe y se encuentra, aunque no siempre se pueda concretar.

"[...] Un corazón se rompió, un amor se diluyó."

—¡No! —gritó, aunque el grito no alcanzara a sus propios oídos.

Jamás imaginó que el corazón que se rompió ese día y ese amor que se diluyó, eran los propios. Lo sintió, definitivamente, no en balde había estado deprimido por más de un año. Algo se había quebrado en su interior, lo sabía, pero nunca vislumbró el grado de daño que había sufrido.

—Señor—escuchó a lo lejos al curador—, ¿está bien?

—Tony—también, escuchó a Víctor, lo sintió acercarse a él desde el otro lado de la sala.

Una sensación de desesperación lo invadió. Una necesidad latente resurgió con mayor fuerza. Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de Víctor.

—¡Tony! —gritó von Doom persiguiéndolo hasta la salida de la galería—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡Tengo que intentarlo! —le espetó, Tony, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su auto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Lo siento, Víctor, pero esto... Tú y yo...—Tony no terminó la frase, negó con la cabeza y subió al auto.

Víctor lo vio arrancar, lleno de perplejidad. A su lado, de pronto, notó la presencia del curador de la galería. James no dijo nada, pero, había comprendido.

***

Steve consiguió que un taxi fuera por él, ya que se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como para no aventurarse a la travesía en su moto. El taxi lo llevaría a Manhattan, al centro de convenciones. Había hecho una búsqueda rápida en internet sobre los eventos en dicha ciudad. Había muchas cosas ese día, pero una exposición sobre tecnología, sólo una. No podía haber errores. Además, en el programa, había un tal Ing. A. Stark. Era el único nombre que iniciaba con "A", "A" de Anthony. Tenía que ser Tony.

Cuando el taxi llegó, Steve corrió en busca de sus llaves. Pero Dodger le ganó, las tomó y corrió esquivándolo. Se dio cuenta que la puerta de la entrada no estaba cerrada del todo y con el hocico la abrió un poco, luego, con la pata terminó de tirar de ella. Corrió por el puente que comunicaba a la casa con tierra firme y Steve fue tras él.

Ambos pasaron a lado del taxista, quien los miró perplejo.

—¡Un momento! —suplicó, Steve, intentando darle alcance al can.

Cuando llegó al margen del bosque que bordeaba el lago, se dio cuenta que su perro o había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo, o se había escondido, porque no pudo divisarlo más.

—¡Dodger! —gritó mientras se internaba un poco entre los árboles—¡Dodger! ¡Vamos no te escondas! ¡Voy a ver a Tony! ¡Hey!

Pero Dodger no hizo ni un ruido y Steve se sintió impaciente, molesto.

—¡Oiga, señor! ¡¿No vamos o qué?!—gritó el taxista.

Steve maldijo internamente.

—¡Dodger! —intentó una vez más.

Entonces, recordó que, en algún punto, el perro dejaría de ser suyo, que Tony lo encontraría. Y eso estaba bien. Tal vez, esa separación era necesaria y él esperaba que así fuera. Aquello lo tranquilizó.

—¡Voy! —anunció al taxista.

***

Tony bajó del auto dando tumbos, tropezó un par de veces por el terreno agreste que bordeaba el lago, porque entre sus prisas y la nota que empezó a escribir en el reverso de un panfleto informativo de la galería mientras caminaba, poco se preocupó por dónde pisaba.

Llegó al buzón, terminó de escribir y metió la nota con rapidez. Cerró el buzón y subió la bandera, nada más hacer eso, se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas.

—Por favor—murmuró—, por favor—rogó, mientras se limpiaba en vano las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sin tregua alguna.

Esperaba que Steve pudiera ver su nota. Era su única esperanza. Su única oportunidad.

Después de un momento dejó de hablar y sólo pudo sollozar con la mirada clavada en la bandera del buzón.

***

Steve retrocedió, estaba molesto. ¿Por qué a Dodger se le ocurría jugar a las escondidas en ese momento y robarle las llaves? De alguna manera, no temía por él. El perro sabía el camino a su casa, siempre había sido así, incluso cuando se quedaba a jugar afuera sin supervisión, siempre estaba frente a la puerta de la casa para la hora de la cena.

El taxista lo esperaba con un gesto de exasperación. Pero Steve no hizo nada por apurar su paso, aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, si quería llegar a Manhattan a la hora de la exposición de Tony.

Entonces, le pareció escuchar un chirrido, justo cuando pasaba a lado del buzón. Se detuvo. Lo dudo por un segundo, pero terminó volteando hacia el buzón.

¡La bandera estaba arriba!

Y no, no lo estaba minutos atrás. Él se había asegurado de eso, siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba a casa: lanzaba una mirada al buzón en espera de la carta diaria de Tony. Se había vuelto costumbre y había permanecido con él, incluso, cuando las cartas dejaron de llegar.

—¡Señor!— gritó el taxista con impaciencia.

Steve levantó la mano en un gesto que indicaba que esperara un poco más. Caminó sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar frente al buzón. Tragó saliva y bajó la bandera.

***

El llanto de Tony se cortó casi de inmediato, cuando vio que la bandera caía. Su corazón dio un vuelco y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. La esperanza lo inundó, ahora, sólo esperaba que su mensaje fuera bien recibido, que sus palabras fueran escuchadas.

***

Steve frunció el ceño cuando vio en la hoja el nombre de la galería en la que Bucky comenzaría a trabajar en unos días. Creyó que se trataba de una broma de su amigo, pero volvió a recordarse que la bandera había estado abajo apenas dos minutos atrás y nadie había estado cerca de ella ni siquiera el taxista, que estaba a punto de explotar, había estado lo suficientemente cerca.

Con los dedos temblorosos y la llama de la esperanza renaciendo en su interior, Steve retiró la hoja del buzón, la giró entre los dedos y encontró algo escrito en ella.

"Steve:"

Leyó y reconoció la letra, aunque fuera un poco temblorosa y apresurada, era la letra de Tony. Sonrió y levantó la vista hacia el taxista. No había tiempo que perder. Así que subió al taxi y éste arrancó.

Durante el camino, volvió a empezar la lectura desde el principio.

"Steve:

Sé porque no llegaste a nuestra cita. No fue tu culpa, fue mía. 

Steve, no importa lo que hagas, no vayas a la exposición. Sé que quieres verme, que quieres hablar conmigo. Lo sé, porque yo quiero lo mismo. Pero no vayas, no lo hagas, por favor.

Espera. Te lo ruego, espérame. Me equivoqué, esperar vale la pena, hay un momento para todo, y éste siempre llega. Llegará el nuestro. Sólo espera.

Lo que no puede esperar, es algo que olvidé decirte: te amo. Te amo. Aguarda y te lo diré de frente, estoy aquí, ahora. Estoy aquí, en la casa del lago, esperándote.

No me dejes plantado de nuevo."

Steve no comprendió la razón por la que no debía ir a Manhattan. Él, de verdad, deseaba ver a Tony, aunque no hablara con él. Incluso sí no hacían contacto visual alguno. Sólo quería verlo. ¿Qué de malo podría tener eso? Sin embargo, la negativa de Tony era muy elocuente; podría estar escrito, pero parecía que las palabras le gritaban.

Suspiró y miró hacia enfrente, por el parabrisas del taxi, que avanzaban rápidamente por la autopista. Alcanzó a ver un letrero a la distancia, que anunciaba la próxima la desviación hacia Manhattan. Suspiró y volteó a ver la carta una vez más.

Él, realmente, quería ver a Tony.

***

Tony aguardó, comiéndose las uñas, todavía arrodillado en el suelo helado. Con la mirada en la bandera que permanecía abajo. Sólo necesitaba una palabra de Steve o dos, algo así como: Ahí estaré.

Era todo, incluso si no llegaba a la cita, no importaba, el mensaje había sido recibido. Tal vez, su vida estaba a salvo y nada más importaba.

Entonces, escuchó el ronroneo de un motor acercándose a su posición. Tony se incorporó lentamente y giró en dirección al sonido.

Una motocicleta apareció en el camino de terracería que llevaba a la casa del lago. Se detuvo a un costado de su auto y su conductor se apeó con tranquilidad. Se quitó el casco y Tony sintió que se desmayaba.

Ahí, frente a él, sonriente y despeinado, estaba un chico rubio, guapo, de ojos azules; el mismo chico que había conocido en la embajada de Latveria. El mismo que había estado en su mente durante meses: Steve.

Tony no lo pensó, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Esperaste—le dijo con la voz temblorosa, inundada de emoción.

—Sí—respondió Steve, al tiempo que le acunaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Tony sonrió y cerró los ojos con anticipación. Steve lo besó suavemente en los labios, una mera presión, que después se transformó en un largo y apasionado beso.

—Te amo—dijo Tony cuando se separaron, pero aún con los ojos cerrado.

—Yo también te amo, Tony—respondió, Steve, besándolo de nuevo.

Tony rió y lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez de alivio.

—No fuiste—dijo Tony—, me alegra tanto que no fueras.

Steve sonrió.

—Sí que fui—dijo—. Estaba de pie frente al centro de convenciones, quería verte, aunque fuera de lejos. Pero con tu carta en la mano, fui incapaz de dar los pasos que me faltaban. No quería que te enfadarás conmigo, si iba.

Tony rió, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Me equivoqué—le repitió—. Esperar no está mal. La vida es corta, pero a veces las mejores cosas llegan después de una larga espera. Y tú esperaste, me esperaste.

Steve lo abrazó y lo estrechó contra sí.

—Creo que yo siempre me las arreglaría para coincidir contigo. Incluso si naciera antes que tú, en otra época, seguiría esperándote. Encontraría, la manera.

Tony sonrió y volteó a ver la casa que se erguía frente a ellos, sus paredes reflejaron la luz naranja del sol que se ponía ya en el horizonte. Le transmitió mucha paz, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Steve, quien lo abrazó de vuelta y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo.

—Vamos a casa —concluyó, Steve.

Y Tony asintió. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Hasta aquí llega la pelí XD, pero creo que yo necesito cerrar algunas cosas que en el filme quedaron abiertos,así que epílogo jaja.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Letter 11

Epílogo 1

Tony vio las estrellas aquella noche. No sólo a través del techo transparente de la casa del lago. No sólo vio las luces distantes salpicando el cielo nocturno. Las vio al cerrar los ojos, mientras hacia el amor por primera vez con el amor de su vida. Cada beso, cada caricia, por alguna razón, las sintió con mayor sensibilidad de la que recordaba tener. Tal grado de compatibilidad, no podía ser terrenal, mucho menos normal. Toda su historia de amor pertenecía a otro plano, de eso no le cabía duda, ¿qué más podía pensar después de la manera en la que se habían conocido? ¿Cuantas personas conocen a su pareja a destiempo?

Preguntas como el punto de origen y el porqué de su encuentro quedarían, por siempre, en el limbo cuántico, que había sido el hilo que los había unido. Y no se molestaría en averiguarlo, era la primera vez en su vida que no quería saber el cómo, le bastaba con el resultado y nada más.

Despertó al día siguiente por culpa de la luz del sol que entró por el techo. Su calor y brillo terminaron molestándolo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró sólo en la cama, sin embargo, no temió a la soledad, no se le pasó por la cabeza, siquiera, que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, hubiera sido mentira o una mala jugada de su mente e imaginación desbocada. No. Desde ahí, le llegó el aroma del café y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras giraba sobre el colchón, escapando del resplandor dorado del Sol, aunque fuera un poco.

Steve, con sólo el pantalón puesto y dos tazas de café en las manos, caminaba desde la otra habitación. Una ventaja de esa casa era que no había muchos lugares en los cuales esconderse. Sonrió con anticipación y vio que Steve correspondía a ello. Tony se incorporó y se sentó en el colchón, notó un ligero dolor en su baja espalda, pero no le prestó atención. Steve se sentó a su lado y le tendió una de las tazas. Le rodeó la cintura por detrás de la espalda, al tiempo que le besaba suavemente debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Buenos días—escuchó, Tony, cerca de su oreja y su aliento tibió le estremeció.

Sonrió bobamente y giró el rostro para verlo, mientras asía con ambas manos la taza de café caliente. Steve le sonrió y Tony descubrió que, bajo la luz del sol, era mucho más guapo. Su cabello tenía un halo dorado ahí donde el sol incidía y el azul de sus ojos era casi iridiscente. Rió para sí, pensando que, ahora, podría despertar todos los días con esa imagen; y, después, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

Steve también lo miró, y su gesto, al tomar el café, le inspiró ternura. Tony era realmente muy tierno sin darse cuenta y sin caer en la exageración. Era como si conservara el alma de un niño. Por otro lado, Steve no podía negar lo atractivo que le era. Lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado, en ese momento, completamente revuelto. Le gustaban sus largas pestañas y el avellana de sus ojos; pero, sobre todo, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, a veces, socarrona; a veces, sórdida; a veces, dulce; pero casi siempre suya. No lo pudo evitar y le besó de nuevo, esta vez en la sien.

Tony giró el rostro y el besó se repitió, ahora, en los labios. El sabor del café les acarició la lengua.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, Steve, cuando se separaron.

—Síp—respondió, Tony, con una sonrisa.

—Tengo algo para ti—Steve se levantó, dejó su taza sobre la mesa de noche y, después, se dedicó a liberar un tablón del piso, al costado de la cama.

Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido, completamente extrañado. Steve quitó la tabla y sacó del hueco debajo, un libro, que Tony conocía bien.

—¡El libro de mi mamá!—dijo y estiró una mano para que Steve se lo diera.

Pero éste no se lo dejó, se sentó a su lado de nuevo y buscó una página en particular. Tony infló las mejillas un poco molesto por lo que le pareció haber sido ignorado; pero no le duró mucho, porque Steve encontró lo que buscaba y se aclaró la garganta para leer en voz alta.

"El tiempo, alguna vez, me habló de ti.

Conjugó mis sueños y los tuyos,

escribió nuestros nombres en el aire

y los ató para que nunca se perdieran.

El tiempo, alguna vez, te hablará de mí,

y con el primer soplo del otoño, susurrará el camino."

Tony sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Steve, para poder leer el poema también, al mismo tiempo que él. Cuando terminó, ambos buscaron la mirada del otro y se sonrieron.

—Era uno de los favoritos de mi madre—comentó, Tony.

—También es de los míos.

Steve cerró el libro y, ahora sí, se lo entregó a Tony. El castaño dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama, para poder acariciar la cubierta con sus dedos, mientras lo sujetaba frente a su rostro. Lo había recuperado y con él a Steve. Casi parecía cosa de su mamá, la idea, cierta o no, le encantó.

Por su lado, Steve disfrutó de la alegría del otro y le miró como sólo se puede ver a alguien del que se está profundamente enamorado. Dos años, quizás más que eso, habían sido muy largos. Los días habían sido, a veces, dolorosos y, otros tantos, insoportables. Pero se mantuvo firme en obedecer las palabras en la carta que Tony le había dejado.

—¿Por qué lo guardaste aquí?—preguntó, Tony.

—No lo sé—dijo él—, si lo dejaba a simple vista, tal vez, alguien podía llevárselo; incluso si lo dejaba en la caja del ático, ¿qué tal que la tiraban sin ver su contenido? Creí que ahí estaría seguro.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Qué hay en la caja del ático?

—Cartas—dijo Steve—. Todas ellas, supongo, incluso las que no quisiste recoger.

—¿Me escribiste aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras?

Steve asintió.

—¡Quiero leerlas! —exigió.

Por toda respuesta, Steve asintió y le besó brevemente.

—Debí ver que había en la caja cuando me mudé—refunfuñó, Tony—. De haber visto las cartas...—hizo una pausa. Había querido decir que habría ido a buscarlo, pero entonces recordó el incidente de Manhattan. Lo miró de nuevo y sin pensarlo, sólo porque quería cerciorarse de que era tangible, le acarició la mejilla. Arrastró, después, la caricia hacia su oreja y, finalmente, al pelo de su nuca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Steve, al notar un suave dejo de tristeza en el semblante del otro.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, se le quebró la voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Cuando me mudé ya te había perdido—dijo.

—¿Qué dices?

—El incidente de Manhattan... Te dije que no fueras porque en él tú... tú habías muerto.

Steve frunció el ceño. Ahora comprendía. Aquel día, cuando dio media vuelta y se marchó del centro de convenciones, había decidido entrar a un café a unas cuantas cuadras. No había pasado ni una hora, cuando escuchó sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas. Temió que algo hubiera pasado, pero decidió esperar, como Tony le había dicho. Estaba seguro de que Tony estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Luego, más tarde, en su casa, vio la noticia en la televisión.

—La inteligencia artificial que presentábamos, tenía un fallo. De hecho, aún no estaba terminada—explicó, Tony—. Les había dicho que no era buena idea llevarlo a la exposición, pero no escucharon; y cuando lo encendieron comenzó a atacar a la gente. Fue un caos. Entonces, apareciste, estabas ahí, quisiste ayudar o que sé yo. Simplemente pasó, te atacó y caíste—hablaba como en automático con la mirada en el libro, pero sin que lo estuviera viendo realmente—. No te levantaste, no te moviste...

Hizo una pausa, tragó y se limpió con el antebrazo los ojos, aunque las lágrimas no habían terminado de caer.

—Logramos contenerlo, entre Bruce y yo... luego, te presento a Bruce—acotó—, pero el daño estaba hecho, y yo me sentí muy mal, me sentí responsable. Empecé a no poder dormir, bebía de más y un día, seguro, explotaría. Víctor me dijo, entonces, que había rentado la casa y todos concordaron en que era buena idea que me tomara un descanso. Sólo aquí me sentía bien, ¿sabes? Cuando terminó el contrato de arrendamiento, sufrí un poco. De hecho, volví al trabajo, pero no me sentía bien y no me sentiría bien, ni pude retomar mi vida; hasta el día que comenzamos a hablar. Cuando apareciste, todo mejoró.

Steve le escuchó sin pronunciar palabra, pero ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo y besarlo, una vez más, en la sien, buscando darle un poco de consuelo.

—Pero... si estás aquí, significa que no moriste—dijo, Tony. El tono de su voz se tornó más alegre—. Significa que pudimos cambiar el futuro... o el pasado... ambos.

Steve no sabía mucho de viajes en el tiempo y esas cosas, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Eso debe ser—dijo—, supongo que es así. ¿Lo ves? Me salvaste la vida, nadie murió en ese incidente. No tienes que estar triste nunca más.

Tony sonrió e hizo a un lado el libro de su madre hacia su orilla de la cama.

—Lo sé, pero sólo recordarlo, sólo saber que pudo ser posible... verte morir, Steve, es algo que siempre dolerá.

Steve suspiró y apretó un poco más su agarre. Guardaron silencio por un breve instante, después. 

Fue Tony quien volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué hiciste estos dos años, Steve? —preguntó de pronto. Una duda lo había molestado justo en ese instante— ¿Saliste con alguien? Digo, entiendo, fue mucho tiempo, y uno tiene sus necesidades. Así que...

Steve le calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Esperé—le dijo suavemente—, esperé justo como me dijiste. Así que no, no salí con nadie.

Tony le miró y se apartó un poco para liberarse de su sutil mordaza.

—¿En serio? Pero...

—Lo único que yo quise hacer todo este tiempo fue verte. Pero resistí cada vez que tuve ganas de buscarte. Ni siquiera me acerqué a la casa cuando supe que ya la habías ocupado. Tampoco me pare por la pizzería cuando fue nuestra cita. Me abstuve, para poder verte en el momento justo, el momento que era nuestro.

Tony sonrió y enrojeció también, sólo un poco.

—¿Te abstuviste? —repitió.

Steve asintió.

—Ahora entiendo porque anoche fuiste tan... impetuoso—bromeó, Tony y logró hacer reír a Steve—. ¿Fue suficiente? —preguntó después, mirándolo pícaramente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Steve no estuvo seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Tampoco, fue como si le dieran mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Tony apartó las sabanas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis; le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y movió suavemente la cadera en círculos.

Ya no hubo palabras, Steve le rodeó la espalda y lo atrajo un poco más hacia sí, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y buscaba con éxito su beso. Tony se derritió en la boca contraria, se sentía tan bien el roce de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua, el pequeño dolor que provocaban sus dientes al morderle; que, simplemente, se dejó llevar.

Las manos de Steve recorrieron la espalda de Tony, pellizcándole un poco de piel en el camino, hasta su trasero, el cual cubrió con ambas manos y lo estrujó hasta sentir como la carne desbordaba de entre sus dedos. Tony gimió y movió la cadera un poco más contra él. Entonces, Steve rodó en la cama, cambiando posiciones. Aquello le dio libertad para hacer a un lado su pantalón y en igualdad de condiciones, encontrarse con la piel de Tony.

No hubo preparación, porque no era necesaria. La excitación en ambos había sido casi inmediata y contundente; eso se sumó a la actividad de la noche anterior, y sólo tenían que reanudar lo que habían pausado. Tony arqueó el cuerpo al sentir la intromisión firme y caliente en su interior, se estremeció y ahogó cuanto pudo un pequeño grito. Steve respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y, antes de moverse, besó los labios y cuello de Tony, prolongado el encuentro sólo un poco más. Después, comenzó el vaivén, corto y suave; largo y fuerte. Cada encuentro, cada golpe viscoso, creó una sensación conocida para ambos. El placer que iba más allá de lo carnal, aquel que era entrega y dulzura, aquel que algunos llaman amor, culminó trepidantemente, estremeciéndolos, sacudiéndolos, ahogándolos y elevándolos al mismo tiempo. Entre jadeos y risas, se besaron de nuevo, se acariciaron, se disfrutaron.

Afuera, el viento soplaba meciendo las copas de los árboles y perturbando el espejo liso del agua con ondas circulares, cuando, sobre ella, dos nombres cayeron, por fin, al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Este es el primer epílogo. Verán, tengo un problema con los números primos. Si no son 2, 3 o 5, no me siento a gusto. Es decir, que si mi fic no termina en número par o en esos números como que siento que no he terminado. Lo sé, estoy loca. Por eso éste fic terminará en 12, por mi obsesión compulsiva (?) 
> 
> Por cierto, ¿cuáles fueron las cosas que les dejaron duda o que se quedaron abiertas para su gusto? Quiero que queden las menos posibles en el capítulo siguiente. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Letter 12

Marzo, 2018

—¿Cómo estás, Tony?

El mencionado levantó la vista. Pepper le miró con apremio, al tiempo que se estrujaba las manos. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, si no fuera por las cortinas que, al no ser tan gruesas, dejaban entrar un poco de la luz del Sol proveniente del jardín. Tony estaba sentado en suelo, al pie de la barra de su mi bar; por supuesto, estaba rodeado de botellas de whisky y otros alcoholes más o menos vacías.

—Estoy—dijo él y suspiró.

Peper frunció el ceño preocupada, se acuclilló frente a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Alguien vino a verte.

—¿Quién?

—Víctor.

Tony hizo un mohín y sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero verlo, estoy molesto con él—dijo.

—Lo sé, pero creo que te alegrará un poco.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Nada podía alegrarlo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no culpaba a sus amigos y conocidos que lo apreciaban por tratar de hacerlo; se los agradecía en el fondo de su adolorido corazón. Cuando Víctor entró, Tony se había lavado la cara en el baño y Pepper había recogido un poco las pruebas de su obscena ingesta de alcohol.

Víctor lo miró con ojo crítico y con los brazos cruzados.

—Banner está arreglando el desperfecto—anunció primero—. Así que no te preocupes más por ello. A veces, los fallos tienen que salir para poder ser detectados.

Tony lo miró bajo su ceño molesto.

—Te dije que no estaba listo, pero insististe en llevarlo. Y te dije que no lo activaras.

Víctor se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, no fue para tanto, ya indemnizamos a todos—dijo e hizo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

Tony, como era de esperarse, no lo tomó con gracia.

—¿Qué quieres, Víctor? —preguntó en lugar de preguntarle qué diablos tenía en la cabeza o, mejor, en las venas. Porque él no podía comprender cómo es que era tan indiferente al daño que ellos habían causado.

Víctor tomó aire antes de responder.

—Mi padre quiere que vaya a casa por asuntos familiares. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Tony frunció el ceño un poco más.

—¿Estás loco? —lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo—. Por supuesto que no.

Víctor rodó los ojos, al parecer, ya se lo temía. Así que no agregó nada, pero tampoco se arrepintió de intentarlo. Tras suspirar cansinamente, sacó del bolsillo de su saco un juego de llaves y se las aventó. Tony las atrapó por reflejo, pero, evidentemente, no comprendió de que se trataban.

—¿Qué...?

—Te la conseguí—dijo Víctor—. Por un año y medio puede ser tuya; el maldito dueño se negó a vendérmela. Pero mejor así, tal vez, así te relajas un poco y, después, comprendas que estas cosas pasan y que debes seguir adelante. Ah, y así, de una vez, decides irte conmigo.

Tony escuchó a medias lo que su todavía novio le decía; fue selectivo, se quedó hasta la idea de que se relajara en cierto lugar que debía ser especial. De ser de otra manera, no parecía ser prometedora la idea de esas vacaciones.

—¿Es... es la casa del lago? —preguntó mirando las llaves.

Víctor asintió con un gruñido.

—Piensa lo otro, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de entender de qué se trataba.

Más tarde, Rhodey, Bruce y Pepper, lo animaron a tomar el regalo que Víctor le había dado. Todos ellos sabían lo importante que era esa casa para él y, ciertamente, no había tenido una buena racha. La muerte de su padre había sido meses atrás, luego, el incidente en Manhattan..., definitivamente necesitaba un descanso; desconectarse de todo y pasar tiempo a solas con calma y nuevos aires. Le prometieron que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, ni por sus investigaciones y proyectos, ni por su empresa. Y así, Tony, un día de marzo, casi empezando la primavera, se mudó a la casa del lago.

Había algunas cosas diferentes a su antigua estancia, algunos muebles habían cambiado y era obvio que la habían pintado. De hecho, unas curiosas huellas de perro le indicaban el camino a la puerta principal, a través del puente. Tony dejó sus maletas y recorrió el lugar de pe a pa. Encontró una caja en el ático que parecía contener algunas cartas y cosas así. No quiso moverlas porque la casa estaba siendo rentada, nada de lo que había ahí, ni los electrodomésticos ni los muebles y, mucho menos, esas cartas, eran suyas.

Se instaló rápidamente, puesto que no llevaba mucha ropa u objetos. La casa lo tenía todo, así que prácticamente, no tuvo que hacer nada. Se acostó en la mullida cama y levantó la vista hacia el techo transparente. Había unas cuantas estrellas en el firmamento y la luna, blanca y enorme le bañó con su luz fría. Respiró tranquilo por primera vez en semanas y durmió sin sueños hasta que el sol ocupó el lugar de la luna en el cielo.

Se despertó un poco amodorrado, se preparó café y, después, salió a tomárselo en el aire fresco de la mañana. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y se disponía a dar el primer paso cuando vio un perro correr hacia él a toda velocidad por el puente. El can llegó hasta él en un santiamén, sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo; se paró en sus patas traseras y con las delanteras se apoyó en su pecho. El café se derramó y Tony recibió un lametazo en la mejilla.

Lejos de enojarse, Tony rió y lo acarició divertido.

—¿Quién eres? —le dijo y casi al mismo tiempo encontró la placa en el collar del perro, tenía nombre, pero no había una dirección o número en ella— "Dodger"—leyó y el can ladró una vez, como asintiendo.

Tony sonrió, parecía un perro listo y eso le gustó mucho.

—¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó y lo dejó entrar a la casa, ahí le dio un poco de pan y leche. Sabía que no era lo mejor, pero era lo único, aparte de café, que había comprado para su primer día. Pero ya iría a comprarle alimento adecuado, más tarde.

***

2020

Tony bajó del auto, seguido de Steve. Casi corrió a la puerta de la casa de su amigo Bruce e incluso antes de tocar el timbre, escuchó el ladrido de su perro en el interior. Bruce abrió un poco la puerta, pero eso basto para que Dodger embistiera contra ella y saliera a todo correr para saludar a su amo. Pero, para sorpresa de Tony y Bruce, no fue al primero al que fue a saludar, sino a Steve.

El can estaba eufórico y brincaba como intentando alcanzar a Steve, quien, finalmente, lo sujetó y cargó, dejándole darle un par de lengüetazos en la mejilla.

—¡Hey! —le dijo— Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Steve aún podía recordar el día que Dodger se había marchado con todo y sus llaves. Recordó que tras volver de Manhattan había tenido que ir a casa de Bucky y Natasha, para que le prestaran las llaves de emergencia y entrar a su casa. También, junto con ellos, lo buscaron por un buen rato. Pero nada. Se había esfumado. Con todo, Steve no estaba del todo preocupado.

En la entrada de la casa dejó comida y agua todos los días; y, por lo general, aunque no lo viera, alguien se comía cada ración. Steve esperaba que fuera su perro y no algún otro animalito del bosque. Marzo se acercaba rápidamente y sabía, por una de las cartas de Tony que éste lo encontraría al mudarse ahí.

Y así había sido.

Tony no se molestó por ser el segundo en la fila para saludar de Dodger. Lo entendía por completo, porque él también había extrañado a Steve como un condenado. Después, cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Tony presentó a su amigo y a su novio.

—Espera—dijo Bruce mirando a Steve de pies a cabeza—. No me digas que es el hombre del pasado.

Tony sonrió y asintió.

—Pero ahora estamos en el mismo punto temporal. ¿A qué es guapo?

Steve rió ante ese comentario, y estrechó la mano de un anonadado Bruce.

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo Tony, después—. Tengo que ir por algunas cosas a mi casa.

La pareja y su perro, volvieron a subir al auto y Bruce pensó que tenía que contarle al resto de sus amigos, así que corrió al teléfono.

Steve y Tony habían decidido mudarse, al menos por un tiempo, a la casa del lago. Así que ambos tenían que ir por sus cosas, o una parte de ellas, puesto que querían dormir ahí esa noche. La primera parada fue en casa de Tony. Estando ahí, llegó algo para él.

Bucky o James Barnes, como Tony lo conocía, entró con lo que adivinó era el cuadro de la galería, embalado con papel marrón. Bucky se sorprendió al ver a Steve ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo, al tiempo que lo abrazaba a modo de saludo— Te hacía en Irlanda.

—Volví ayer.

Tony ya sabía esa historia. Había sido una de las tantas pláticas que había mantenido con Steve la noche anterior entre un round y otro; así que decidió desgarrar el papel para encontrar el cuadro que ya había visto en la galería.

Steve se había marchado por un tiempo a Irlanda, a dar clases de arte en una Universidad. Era una propuesta que tenía de un amigo suyo y había decidido que era la mejor opción para evitar la tentación de ir a ver a Tony.

—Lo supuse—dijo Bucky cuando fue presentado formalmente a Tony—, cuando salió corriendo de la galería, que usted era el Tony de mi amigo.

Tony rió, divertido por cómo había sonado esa oración y asintió.

—Gracias, Buck—dijo Steve después—, cumpliste tu palabra.

—Sabías que lo haría. Vayan a cenar, Natasha estará encantada de conocerte, Tony.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. 

Steve conoció a Pepper y a Rhodey, esa misma tarde, cuando pasaron a la empresa de Tony, puesto que éste quería algo. Ambos amigos miraron a Steve como si fuera una especie de espejismo. Pero no pudieron objetar nada ante la alegría de su amigo, una que desbordaba por sus todos sus costados. Era imposible ignorarlo.

—¿Qué hay de Víctor?—preguntó Pepper mientras Tony rebuscaba algo en su caja fuerte.

—Hablaré con él más tarde—respondió, Tony y miró de soslayó a Steve, quien charlaba tranquila y educadamente con Rhodey, mientras Dodger aguardaba echado en el sofá.

—Estuvo llamándome toda la noche de ayer, preguntando por ti—dijo Pepper sombríamente, realmente no había dormido nada bien.

—Lo siento, Pep—se disculpó, Tony, y encontró lo que buscaba—. Te prometo que hablaré apropiadamente con él más tarde.

Su amiga levantó una ceja y, después, frunció el ceño al ver lo que tenía Tony entre las manos.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó.

Tony suspiró mientras leía aquello. No se trataba más que de la hoja de un periódico. En ella detallaban el incidente de Manhattan, no había cambiado. Indicaba el número de los heridos y señalaba una víctima mortal, el nombre de Steve estaba ahí, aunque sólo su apellido. Definitivamente, lo había visto irse. Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que estaba ahí, sentado, esperándolo, hablando con sus amigos? No era un fantasma, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Entonces?

Prendió la computadora y buscó la noticia en internet. Encontró el mismo periódico con la misma foto y la misma redacción, pero sólo hablaba de heridos, no había víctimas mortales. Los hechos habían cambiado, pero quedaba una prueba, sólo una, de un pasado que ya no era: y lo tenía en las manos.

—Tony—Pepper lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, deberías dejar esto ya.

La chica le arrebato el periódico de las manos lentamente.

—Sé que te afectó mucho ver a todos esos heridos, pero necesitas perdonarte y...

—Estoy bien—dijo Tony y le sonrió a su amiga, al mismo tiempo, se puso de pie y le quitó una vez más el périodico—. En este mundo hay cosas que siempre serán un misterio, ¿cierto?

Pepper frunció el ceño confundida. Tony le sonrió. Era evidente que para todos, también, las cosas habían cambiado. Él era el único con esos recuerdos que, una vez, fueron reales. Un error de la matrix se dijo a sí mismo en broma y dobló la hoja de periódico para meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón

—Estoy bien, Pepper, mejor que nunca. Encontré al amor de mi vida, y con él, todas las heridas sanan.

Pepper sonrió entre incrédula y contenta. Jamás pensó escuchar palabras tan increíbles de los labios de su amigo.

—Ahora, tenemos que irnos—dijo, pero justo entonces, Pepper recibió una llamada y su rostro palideció un poco.

—Tony—le dijo con voz trémula—, Víctor está aquí.

***

Otoño, 2018

La primavera y el verano habían pasado rápidamente. Tony ya estaba perfectamente acoplado a la vida en la casa del lago y la disfrutaba en demasía a lado de su perro Dodger. Ya le llamaba suyo, porque, aunque lo intentó y buscó a su dueño en los alrededores, éste no había aparecido. 

Tony descubrió que el Otoño ya hacía de las suyas cuando descubrió una cama de hojas doradas en el pasto del otro lado del puente. Dodger y él se divirtieron haciéndolas crujir mientras corrían por ahí, jugando con la pelota. Fue entonces, que Víctor apareció. Bueno, al principio, Tony no sabía que era él.

Un auto negro apareció por la vereda y se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos; Dodger comenzó a ladrar cuando la puerta se abrió y Tony tuvo que sujetarlo del collar para que no se abalanzara contra el recién llegado. Fue cuando Víctor de apeó, que Tony supo que se trataba de él y tuvo que llevar a Dodger al interior de la casa, puesto que éste no pretendía quedarse quieto alrededor de Víctor.

—¿Qué tal tu estancia? —preguntó Víctor cuando se encontraron solos frente al puente que llevaba a la casa, cerca del buzón.

—Bien, te agradezco que hayas comprado este tiempo para mí en ella.

Víctor asintió.

—Sé que aún queda tiempo, pero he venido por ti.

Tony frunció el ceño y suspiró. Ahí iba, otra vez... Víctor planeando su vida sin preguntarle.

—¿Para comer? —intentó él.

—Para irnos a Latveria.

Tony desvió la vista.

—Oye, te agradezco el detalle de la casa, pero..., tú sabes que lo nuestro está...

—Te perdono—dijo Víctor y Tony lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué?

—Por besarte con ese idiota. Seguramente habías tomado un poco de más y...

—No, no fue así.

Tony recordó aquella fiesta de Navidad, muy pronto se cumpliría un año de ella. El joven rubio que habló con él era más que un recuerdo amable. Pensar en él, le traía un suave cosquilleo en los labios y al aroma de su perfume, sin olvidar el tacto tierno de su abrazo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante aquella memoria y, sin querer, se apoyó en el buzón.

—Víctor—dijo cuándo se obligó a alejarse de esas sensaciones—, lamento eso. En serio. Pero eso sucedió porque, me parece, yo no estaba, y perdona la honestidad, tan enamorado de ti.

Víctor gruñó. No era tonto, ya lo veía venir. Después de esa fiesta, su relación se había enfriado rápidamente y, luego, con el incidente de Manhattan, le pareció que era causa pérdida. Tony estaba molesto con él por tomar la decisión de llevar el robot y más cuando decidió probarlo ante la multitud, cuando ni siquiera había pasado por las primeras pruebas. Era obvio. Además, como ingeniero en jefe, la responsabilidad había caído sobre él. No lo culpaba por estar enojado, pero había creído que dejarle un tiempo a solas en esa casa que tanto quería, le haría ganar puntos.

—¿Significa que se acabó?

Tony se mordió el labio inferior; le sabía mal, pero no podía fingir algo que ya no sentía, así que asintió.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo Víctor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí hasta que termine el contrato, te pagaré el costo—dijo Tony, puesto que Víctor podía decirle que, ya que él había rentado la casa, quería disponer de ella.

—Sí, como sea.

Víctor se marchó después de esa respuesta escueta y Tony no supo de él hasta meses después. Con todo, Víctor nunca le cobró la renta de la casa y Tony pensó que habían quedado, de una u otra manera, en buenos términos.

***

2020

Tony le pidió a Steve y a sus amigos quedarse en la oficina. Él hablaría con Víctor como hiciera dos años atrás: siendo sincero y amable en la medida de lo posible.

Víctor ya sabía. Lo supo desde que Tony había corrido al auto, aunque no entendió el motivo de su apuro, si sus últimas palabras.

—No irás a Latveria, ¿cierto? —le dijo nada más estar frente a frente.

Tony negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Víctor—. Porque es alguien más, ¿no?

Tony suspiró y asintió.

—¿Quién?

—Él. —Tony supo que debía ser más preciso—. ¿Recuerdas al chico que besé en aquella fiesta de Navidad?

—¿El pintor? —Víctor hizo un gesto de desagrado—. Pero Tony, por mucho talento que tenga, no está a tu altura.

—Ya lo sé, es más alto que yo—bromeó, Tony.

Víctor sacudió la cabeza. Tony sonrió.

—Lo siento, Víctor. No creí que lo volvería a ver; y tú y yo, bueno, nos llevamos bien. Pero, no he dejado de pensar en él y volverlo a encontrar, de una u otra manera, es para mí como una señal, como algo que tenía que pasar. Es como cuando descubres algo que no sabías que querías hasta que aparece y, de pronto, no sabes ni entiendes, cómo sería tu vida sin ello.

Víctor lo miró impertérrito y se encogió de hombros como solía hacer.

—Cómo digas—dijo y dio media vuelta—. No esperes que te felicite el día de tu boda.

Tony sonrió.

—Está bien, yo te felicitaré en la tuya.

El otro gruñó, pero ya no contestó. Sin embargo, Tony esperaba que así fuera, que tarde o temprano, la noticia llegara a él. Víctor era impaciente y un tanto controlador, en el sentido de querer que las cosas fueran al ritmo que él quería, pero no era malo y merecía encontrar a alguien que viajara a su mismo ritmo. Como Tony hacia, ahora, con Steve.

Con ello resuelto, dio media vuelta y volvió a la oficina.

—Es hora de ir a casa—dijo y sonrió.

***

******

Otoño, 2019

—¿Hiciste el cambio de dirección, Pepper?

Tony andaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la oreja, mientras recorría la casa del lago, esperando no dejar nada olvidado.

El tiempo de arrendamiento había terminado y, ahora, tenía que dejarla. Se había enterado que la casa sería ocupada por alguien más, por medio de la secretaria de Víctor, y no tenía de otra más que irse. Aunque no quisiera, aunque hubiera querido rentarla por más tiempo o, en todo caso, comprarla. Pero, al parecer, el dueño se negaba a deshacerse de ella. Tony lo entendía.

—Sí, Tony, ya está todo listo. Tu correspondencia llegara a tu casa.

—Ok—Tony se detuvo en el vestíbulo y junto con su perro miró a su alrededor con nostalgia anticipada—. De todas maneras, le dejaré una carta al inquilino siguiente para que me mande las cartas en caso de que sigan llegando aquí.

Pepper estuvo de acuerdo y, luego, ambos, colgaron.

Con un suspiro, Tony abrió la puerta de la casa. Salió y Dodger lo siguió, le hecho llave a la puerta y dejó las llaves en el compartimiento secreto, indicado por el dueño. Así se terminaba su estancia en la casa del lago.

***

*****

Otoño, 2020

—¡Vamos, Dodggie! —girtó Tony y escuchó el trote desparpajado de su perro por el puente que conectaba la casa del lago con tierra firme.

Steve rió y abrió la puerta. Los tres entraron y las luces se encendieron. Tony corrió al cuarto de baño, mientras Steve le daba de comer a Dodger.

Regresaban de unas vacaciones en el bosque con Natasha y Bucky. Lo habían pasado de maravilla, pero acampar había dejado molido a Tony, quien se sentía lleno de tierra y cansancio. Así que deseaba una ducha caliente y, después, su mullida cama y su almohada preferida (el brazo o pecho de su novio).

Steve escuchó la caída del agua en el momento que entró en la habitación. Miró por un momento la noche a través de las paredes, la quietud del lago y el bosque a la distancia. Luego, se desvistió lentamente, dándole tiempo a Tony de lavarse un poco y, después, entró en la ducha con él.

Tony se estremeció cuando sintió el cuerpo que lo rodeaba por la espalda, junto con el beso en su cuello. Sonrió también.

—Sabía que vendrías—dijo y se giró lentamente entre los brazos de Steve. Levantó el rostro y éste le besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —murmuró, Steve, empotrándolo suavemente contra la pared del baño.

Tony jadeó, se abrazó a su cuello y le rodeó la cadera con una pierna. Lo hicieron ahí y en la cama después, empapando las sabanas y teniendo que sacrificar uno minutos de sueño y juego, para cambiarlas.

Después, en pijama, sentando entre las piernas de Steve y apoyado en su torso, Tony bebió chocolate caliente, mientras el otro terminaba de secarle el cabello con la secadora. Tony se sintió tan cómodo y contento que, cuando la pistola se apagó, lo primero que dijo fue un "te amo".

Steve sonrió y le devolvió el cumplido, estrechando su abrazo y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Tony, dejando un par de besos en él. Amaba tanto estar con Tony que ahora que no quería separarse de él ni un segundo. Dos años de espera para él habían sido un tormento, pero, ahora, la recompensa era la felicidad.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, inmersos en ese confort insuperable. Sin saberlo, ambos miraban hacia el mismo lugar. Hacia el cuadro que tenían colgado frente a su cama, enorme y hermoso: la casa del lago y, frente a ella, sentado, mirándola, estaba Dodger de espalda, acompañado de una pareja que se tomaba de las manos: ellos dos. Steve había terminado el cuadro pocos días después de su reencuentro.

Ellos no lo saben, pero en un par de años, en aquel cuadro a su lado habrá otro integrante mirando la casa del lago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Ahora sí es el final, final. 
> 
> Gracias por leer toda está historia, espero no haberme dejado nada. 
> 
> Y, ahora sí, quiénes no hayan visto la película corran a verla y quiénes ya la vieron, pues veanla otra vez. XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
